un cuento de hadas algo diferentes
by The Rake17
Summary: bueno mi segundo fic de pokémon algo diferente al otro ya que en este esta situado en un reino sin humanos solo de pokémon con un lucario y una lopunny como protagonistas para que no lo sepan mis primeros cap de mis historias son cortas despues empiezo hacer cap mas largos espero que les agrade
1. Chapter 1

La Historia de un cuento de hadas algo diferente :

no soy dueño de pokémon todo los derechos son nintendo y de su creador

habia una vez en un reino muy muy lejano...na en serio la historia comienza con un lucario que llamaba ryu y una lopunny que se llamaba lola ambos estaban huyendo de dos arcanines los arcanines estuvieron cerca de atraparlos por su velocidad pero lola iba saltando por techos mientras ryu esquivaba todo lo que tenia en frente cuando los arcanines corrian tirandos ascuas y usando velocidad extrema ryu estaba en prolemas pero entonces lola lo agarra de la pata y lo sube al techo de una casa y ambos se alejan corriendo a toda velocidad a su vecindario cuando llega a su casa se pone hablar entre ellos Lola empezó

-oye Ryu estuvo cerca esa tiene que tratar de correr mas rapido

-hey no me culpes ami si los dos arcanines fueron en mi contra nomas no pude hacer mucho pero igual me conseguimos esto en ese momento lucario muestra una lucarita y una lopunnita ambos estaban sumamente contentos con su trabajo echar

-al fin recuperamos nuestros regalos justo en su aniversario "dijo Ryu"

si espero que este bien donde este papa, en eso lola mira un foto donde esta ella ryu y un medichan

(comienzo Flashback)

ryu era un huerfano que fue adoptado por medichan en cambio a lola ella era su sobrina que se quedo a cuidado de medichan por que sus padres murieron en un accidente ambos cuando se conocieron se llevaron muy bien se trataban como hermanos a pesar que medichan no tenia trabajo el cuido de ambos pero tristemente medichan murio por una enfermedad de ese momento ryu y lola se cuidaban entre si y si tenian que robar para comer lo hacian

(Fin del flashback)

En el aniversario de la muerte de su padre lola y ryu recuperaron lo unico que tenian de el sus mega piedras que el les habia regalado aunque despues ellos las vendieron para alimentarse la recuperaron

-Lola tienes algo mas planeado porque ami se me acabaron las ideas "dijo Ryu cansado"

-claro despues de todo yo soy la mas lista "dijo orgullosa de si misma "que te parece si buscamos comida en la tienda de pan de hariyama

Ryu lo penso unos segundo y dijo

-no lo se sabes que esta casi en el centro y esta muy protegido

-vamos no tengas miedo sabes que somos los mejores haciendo lo que hacemos no nos atraparan

-de acuerdo lo haremos

Y asi ambos se fueron a dormir lo que no esperaban es que en algo simple como robo de pan los meterian en grande prolemas ...bueno ya fue mucho por hoy otro dia sigo espero que le guste esta historia


	2. una decision difcil

un cuento de hadas algo diferente

no soy dueño de pokémon todo los derechos son nintendo y de su creador

Empezaba el dia con con tranquilidad para ryu y lola ambos estaban pensado como hacer la ruta de escape si tienen prolemas con lo guardias arcanine

-Oye ryu que te parece si vamos por el callejón sin salida y yo uso bote para irnos de hay

-No lo se lola esta muy lejos nos pueden pasar muchas cosas en el camino

-Vamos Ryu no seas cobarde lo hemos echo muchas veces ya

-Por eso mismo ya conocen bien ese lugar nos puede atrapar

-Aha eres mas pesado que un snorlax tu que sugieres

-Que te parece por las alcantarillas

-No es muy sucio y como mis orejas son largas se terminan manchando

-Eres imposible para trabajar de acuerdo haremos el plan de siempre de acuerdo

-Esta bien como quieras

Así se decidieron como lo harían y así lo hicieron todo iba bien hasta que

-Oye lola donde estas me están persiguiendo ya me alcanzan

Gritaba ryu pero sin respuestas se empezó a preocupar ya que los arcanine lo estaban por alcanzar un arcanine uso para golpearlo y este callo al suelo y no llegaba a ver a lola no tenia mas opción que enfrentarse a eso arcanines pero en su forma normal no podia asi que megaevoluciono y empezo el combate ryu uso ataque óseo que afecto mucho a uno de los arcanines pero el otro lo ataco con rueda de fuego que no le afecto tanto como esperaba a ruy ataco con pulso dragon que por poco no aguanta el arcanine pero el primer arcanine uso un enfado que dejo muy afectado a ryu cuando el iba a atacar recibio una que lo deja semi debilitado pero cuando creia que era su fin un honchkrow lo salva usando vuelo así se escapa ryu ya una vez a salvo

-Como te llamas

-Tu dime solo H de acuerdo

-de acuerdo H porque me salvaste

-por que te necesito y tambien a tu hermanita

-DONDE ESTA ELLA "dijo gritando Ryu"

-Tranquilo ella tambien esta bien esta en tu casa espera que lleguemos aya y hay preguntame lo que quieras

-Ok,

Así ambos se quedan callados asta llegar a la casa de ryu cuando llegan ryu no tarda en ver donde esta su hermana cuando la encuentra le dice

-Lola esta bien este honchkrow no te hizo nada malo si es así lo cocinare

-Tranquilo ryu no paso nada pero quiero saber porque nos ayudo igual

-Si yo tambíen

De acuerdo si quieren saber se los diré la verdad es que ustedes tiene un gran don para robar cosas y quiero que roben una cosa para mi

-Que cosa ,dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Unas piedras muy importantes

-Y que ganamos nosotros

-Nunca mas tener que pasar hambre es suficiente para ustedes, en eso los dos se quedan de piedra sin saber que decir hasta que

-En verdad "Ryu dijo sin creérselo"

-así es le interesa

-Que hay que hacer "Lola hablo emocionada"

-Fácil tienen que robarle las piedras a la princesas...

-QUE quieres que le robemos a las princesas esta loco

-así es si roban esas piedras y me la entregan cambiaran al mundo ustedes ya no sera simple ladrones serán personas muy importantes serán ricos podran hacer todo lo quieran que me dicen

Hablaba honchkrow como mirada divertida porque el sabia la respuesta o eso creia

-No lo se deja que lo pensemos de acuerdo (H) ok tiene 24hs para decidir vendré mañana dijo el honchkrow mientras si iba volando cuando quedaron solo hubo silencio un momento hasta que Ryu hablo

-Lola que piensas de esto

-No lo se es muy raro y podría terminar mal tanto como si ganamos porque el mundo podría cambiar para mal como si perdemos porque nos atraparían pero la oferta es muy tentadora tiene una pokemoneda por hay

-Si magikarp lo hacemos gyarados no tiran la moneda y,,,,,,

 **Se los digo en el siguiente cap**


	3. ¿la decisión correcta ?

un cuento de hadas diferentes:

no soy dueño de pokémon todo los derechos son nintendo y de su creador

nota si aparece una letras asi (L) significa que esta hablando lola y si aparecer otra asi (R) esta hablando ryu y cuando se ve una , singnifica que se tiene que leer en forma de narrador y si aparece asi es modo de recuerdo (M)

¿La decision correcta?

tiraron la pokemoneda vieron que le toco y toco magikarp asi que decidieron hacerlo ya decididos se fueron a dormi..

al otro dia se despertaron y esperaron hasta que llegue el honchkrow al que llamaban H cuando el llego el honchkrow hablo (H) y ya decidieron piensen bien su respuesta porque le puede cambiar el mundo (R) si ya decidimos y aceptamos que tenemos que hacer,el honchkrow con sonrisa maliciosa asintio con la cabeza (H) de acuerdo lo primero que tienen que hacer es en el festival que se acerca ustedes se tendran que acercarse tanto como dos admiradores cuando pase eso los guardias los atraparan para llevarlos a prision hay la princesa gardevoir ira a verlos todo el mundo sabe que es muy bondadosa e ingenua los liberara cuando eso pase traten de convecerla de hacerla su amiga o como maximo quitensela a la fuerza a que les de las piedras llaves despues vuelvan y eso sera todo no vuelvan sin las piedras porque o si no lo lamentaran (R) wow esta pidiendo demasiado yo soy un pokemon que no muestra sentimientos y me pides que salga corriendo hacia la princesa gritando te amo esta loco (L) ademas seria un poco tonto ya que los guardias nos conocen y no atacarian sin piedad hasta matarnos (H) tienen algun otro plan entonces par de idiotas (R) si lo tenemos y si no insultas de nuevo te metere tus mismas plumas por tu pico (H) dilo de nuevo y me asegurare que no te vuelvas a levantar (L) hey ya basta los dos nosotros tenemos un plan hasta cuando es la fecha limite (H) no hay fecha limite pero los vigilare para ver si hay progreso bueno me retiro mañana va hacer el dia asi que preparense y si lo hacen mal me las pagaran, asi honchokrow se fue dejando a ryu y lola pensando como van hacer para robar esa piedras ryu hablo primero (R) que te parece si vamos hoy a la noche y robamos esas dichosas piedras (L) no lo se como entramos al castillo es impenetrable sera mejor hacer el plan que nos dijo H (R) estas loca yo no voy a gritar que amo a la princesa seria un golpe muy bajo para mi orgullo (L) de acuerdo como hacemos entonces mmm ya se vamos hacer que tu ataques el castillo que te atrapen despues yo entro como una hermana triste buscando a su hermanito y uso me gran encanto para pasar liberarte y asi vamos a buscar las piedras ya que primero te van a interrogar en el castillo para que digas si van a ver otros ataques en el castillo entiendes (R) es una buena idea seria divertido facil y rapido vamos hacerlo a la anochecer preparemonos, todo el dia pasaron pensando en los detalles del su plan

ya a la noche ryu se preparaba para atacar mientras que lola estaba por el lugar preparandose para ser ella la hermana preocupada por su hermanito y empezo el plan ryu entro como loco atacando a todos lo que podia con aura esfera y pulso drago los guardias arcanines no podian detenerlos estaba corriendo hacia el rumbo de las princesas esperando que alguien lo detenga pero nadie lo detenia ryu dispuesto a robar las piedras a las princesas fue hasta donde ellas estaban cuando iba a decir algo recibio una poderosa llamarada de parte de un arcanine haciendose el inconsiente cae al suelo y espera hasta que lo interroguen siguiendo con el plan lola ya estaba por entrar pero algo la detuvo en un greninja pero este era diferente ya que debes de azul era todo negro el grenija hablo con una vos un poco tetrica para lola y dijo tu crees que tu plan iba a funcionar me sorprende lo estupida que puedan ser algunos pokemon despues de decir eso ataco con finta a lola que no pudo esquivarlo lola respodion con puño mareo cual greninja esquivo y uso tajo umbrio que fue critico lola apenas se pudo levantar pero no llego a atacar por que greninja uso nuevamente con finta cual lola no aguanto y callo derrotada cuando lola desperto miro y estaba en una carcel junto con su hermano (R) lola hasta que despiertas me tenias muy preocupado que te paso se supone que asi no seria el plan (L) ya lo se me derroto un greninja que dijo que sabia de nuestro plan en ese momento llega al lugar greninja (G) hasta que despertaron los estado observando hace tiempo se lo que quieren y no lo obtendran diganme quien los envio o su castigo sera peor (R) no me asustas y la verdad no sabemos quien nos envio nomas nos mandaron una carta y eso fue todo (G) eso no me lo creo se que los envio un honchkrow quiero saber quien es (L) ya calmate que te parece si nos suelta hablamos con tranquilidad y despues si quieres bebemos algo, ese instante el greninja uso un hidropulso (L) oye que te pasa (G) trata de tocarme de nuevo y me asegurare que no vuelvas a tocar a nadie (R) y tu vuelves a amenazar ami hermanita y te hare ancas de rana, ya basta señores se escucho una vos firme pero femenina era de la princesa delphox (G) princesa que hacer aqui dije que yo me ocuparia de esto (D) tranquilizate greninja quiero saber porque estos simples ladrones de comida trataron de hacer algo tan importante como robar las piedras llave (L) nosotros nunca dijimos algo de unas piedras (D) eso algo mas que obvio que quieren eso asi no inventen escusas saben que significa robar esas piedras el poder que poseen (R) no y tampoco nos importa dime princesita sabes lo que es robar para sobrevivir no lo creo asi que ahorrate el discurso, eso a delphox no le gusto por lo que uso llamarada sobre ryu el cual lo dejo muy debilitado (L) porque hiciste eso maldita estupida, en ese momento entra gardevoir en la carcel (GA) que esta pasando aqui hermana greninja, en eso gardevoir mira a ryu muy debil y a lola que esta sumamente preocupada por su hermano (GA) lleven a ese pobre pokemon al enfermeria o denle una medicina para que se recupere (L) no no voy a dejar que se lleven ami hermano para que lo torturen no confio en ustedes (GA) no te preocupes no le haremos daño a tu amigo linda (L) no me digas linda me llamo lola y no es mi amigo es mi hermano (GA) de acuerdo si quieres puedes acompañarlo a la enfermeria (D) hermana eso es muy peligroso se puede escapar (GA) no me importa yo confio en ellos (L) encerio gracias, asi llevaron a ryu a la enfermeria cuando llegaron esta la doctora blissey ella dijo que el iba a estar bien solo nesecitaba descansar al cual tanto como lola como gardevoir suspiraron aliviadas mientras delphox como greninja miraban serios hacia ryu (G) bueno ahora como ya tu hermano esta bien puedes decirnos porque hicieron eso (L) se los dire cuando mi hermano este bien sino no hablare (D)(G) de acuerdo mañana espero que hablen,a la noche ryu estaba acostado en una camilla y con lola cerca de el lola estaba pensado en escapar pero seria imposible en el estado que estaba ryu mas con todos lo guardias que estaban hay al final de tanto pensar lola se durmio,,,,,

asi termina este cap bueno como hay mas personajes tanto como gardevoir greninja y delphox y posiblemente se unan un par de personajes mas por eso si aparece la (G)significa que habla greninja (D) habla delphox y por ultimo si aparece asi (GA) es gardevoir no creo que le ponga nombres como hice con lucario y lopunny asi que se van a llamar como su especie los demas personajes bueno ahora si adios nos vemos en otro cap


	4. Prisioneros

un cuento de hadas algo diferentes :

no soy dueño de pokémon todos los derechos les pertenece a su creador y a nintendo

Voy a usar un forma diferente de dialogo porque aparecerán muchos personajes y es muy difícil escribir tanto (R) o (L) porque ocasiona un prolema y confusión bueno sin mas que decir empieza la historia.

Rey recién se despertaba no sabia muy bien donde estaba lo único que estaba seguro es que lola a su lado despertó a lola rápidamente ryu y le dijo que se huyan que ahora tenían la oportunidad pero antes que lo hicieran un hidropulso los detuvo y rápidamente apareció greninja en frente suya y le pregunto a donde iban ryu no dudo en atacar con esfera aural pero ya era tarde ya estaban siendo rodeados por muchos guardia y una de las princesa para desgracia de ryu era la princesa tipo fuego delphox ataco con llamarada que fue muy efectivo en contra de ryu este se trato de levantar pero sabia que era una estupidez ya que lo superaban en grupo y el greninja era muy poderoso así que se quedo quieto sin moverse lola entendió el mensaje e hizo lo mismo que el ambos fueron llevados de nuevo a la prisión y al interrogatorio de greninja pero entre todo eso por suerte gardevoir llego y paro a su hermana y al greninja gardevoir hablo en vos alta diciendo que no molesten a ryu y lola algo que ninguno de los dos entendió ya que ambos se supone que eran prisioneros cuando la mayoría de guardias se fueron quedaron solo en la habitación ryu lola greninja delphox y gardevoir esta ultima fue la primera en hablar diciendo que porque querían las piedras llaves no sabían que poder desataría en el mundo ryu entonces hablo dijo nada personal solo es trabajo y estaban poniendo en riesgo su vida se hablaban demás delphox hablo y dijo que su vida ya esta en riesgo sino hablaban todos se silenciaron y entonces lola no aguanto y estallo en risas algo que nadie entendió hasta que lola explico que esa no es una amenaza que le afectaría mucho en realidad ya que estaban en prisión y no cree que de verdad los mataría ya que son nobles gente del reino eso no le gusto mucho a la delphox porque sabia que era verdad gardevoir hablo finalmente y se acerco a ryu tomo una de sus pata lo miro a los ojos y le dijo con una vos muy suave que era muy importante para el reino que diga quien los envió ryu trato de hablar pero su hermana lo detuvo e hizo al mismo tiempo que ryu reaccionara lola con un tono de vos amenazante que no se vuelva a acercar a su hermano el cual atemorizo un poco a gardevoir haciendo que esta retroceda greninja no aguanto mas y le dijo que ella no podía hablarle así a la princesa que ella era una simple ladrona de barrios baj.. antes que pudiera terminar ryu ataco con aura esfera y delphox lo ataco a el con llamarada y lola ataco con bote cuando ya iban a empezar a atacar de nuevo psíquico los mando a volar gardevoir ya enojada hizo que ryu y lola volvieran dentro de la prisión y regaño a su hermana como a dentro de la prision ryu y lola estaban ideando un plan de escape cuando lo tenían todo planeado se durmieron se despertaron a las 4 am para efectuar su plan cuando iban hacer la fase uno de su plan que era que lola use su habilidad gran encanto para liberarse recibió un pulso umbrio pero no sabia de donde era de un zoroark que le dijo en una vos sombría a honchkrow no le gustaría que se vallan se tiene que quedar aquí para hacer su mision y ese zoroark desapareció dejando a los hermanos callados sin poder responder entonces volvieron a su prisión a dormir les faltaría energía para mañana.

ya al otro día greninja apareció antes de que despertaran estaba caminando sobre el techo con su lengua agarro a lola y se la llevo a otra habitación para que entienda que ellos son prisioneros y que debían cooperar o si no la pasarían mal. cuando se despertó lola se dio cuenta que no estaba en el mismo lugar que su hermano lo primero que dijo es preguntar alarmada donde esta su hermana pero nadie le respondió entonces lola de nuevo hablo y dijo que quieren pero tampoco nadie respondió era una de las forma de castigo psicológico de greninja para que hablara paso varios minutos y lola empezó a preocuparse hasta que greninja hablo y dijo y ya estas lista para hablar quien quiere esas piedras lola pareció meditarlo un segundo antes de decir algo solo sonrió y despues le dijo si tanto quieres saber porque no me muestras la cara así no es divertido el greninja se enfureció y con vos enojada dijo esto no tendría que ser divertido esto es una forma de tortura psicológica lola solamente rió y dijo crees que con esto basta para hacerme hablar yo vengo de barrios bajos todas las otras hembras me odian por mi especie y todos los machos quieren poseerme yo he pasado por muchos traumas psicológicos así que esto ni me inmuta greninja se sorprendió todo lo que le dijo la lopunny ya que no esperaba que dijiera eso greninja bajo la guardia por un segundo salio de su escondite y empezó a acercarse a lola ella lo tomo con mucha gracia y le dijo y ahora que me vas a invitar una cena nos vamos a enamorar y vivir felices para siempre este no es cuento de hadas y tu no eres mi príncipe azul greninja parece no impórtale lo que dice se sigue acercando lola se estaba asustando ya que no sabia que haría el greninja mientras tanto el se acerco hasta estar en frente de ella la miro y le dijo tu crees que tu vida es difícil eso ni tu te lo crees y lo del príncipe azul quedate tranquila no me gusta mezclar mi sangre con especies como la tuya y se fue a lola no le dio mucha gracia ya que si algo era ella es ser muy orgullosa y greninja le había dado un golpe bajo a su orgullo lola estaba que echaba fuego por la boca no le importaba nada mas que hacer que ese greninja se trague sus palabras sin importar el tanto en otra celda ryu recién se despertaba y apenas abrió los se alarmo a lo no ver a su hermana pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar entro la princesa de fuego delphox a ryu no le gustaba mucho que entrara ella a su celda pero no pudo decir nada porque recibió un ataque de llamarada el cual ryu esquivo y contrataco con esfera aural pero hubo un prolema con eso es que delphox con su habilidades psíquicas detuvo su esfera aural y se la devolvio ryu no creyó lo que veía y recibió un golpe muy fuerte trata de levantarse pero delphox se le subió encima se sentó por su torso e iba a dar una llamarada ryu no esperaba eso pero supo como contrarestarlo con un par de palabras y esas fueron que crees que estas haciendo yo no sabia que una princesa fuera tan hace falta decir que la cara de delphox se puso el mismo color que representa su tipo y se alejo un poco ryu al darse cuenta que ella aunque trate de aparentarlo solo es una pokémon hembra mas con todas las debilidades así que decidió aprovecharse de eso ryu se acerco a ella y le dijo con vos fuerte y profunda le dijo si tan solo querías eso solo tenias que decírmelo delphox no soporto mas y lo ataco con un llamarada algo que fue un ataque directo ya que estaba muy cerca con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a ryu se le seguía hacercando con una mirada profunda delphox estaba entre espada y la pared ya que a pesar de lo fuerte que es su personalidad es solo una hembra y le ponía nerviosa contacto así con un macho delphox volvió a carácter normal y le hablo y empezó el interrogatorio nuevamente,,,,,,

bueno eso es todo no se como les gustaria si siga con los dialogos de (R) (L) etc o con este nuevo forma de dialogo bueno eso es todo adiosssss


	5. La profécia

La profecia:

no soy dueño de pokémon todos los derechos les pertenece a su creador y a nintendo

empezaba el interrogatorio para Ryu ya que delphox le lanzaba una mirada digna del tipo hielo mientras empezaba a hablar

Bueno me vas a decir ahora quien es tu jefe porque me estoy hartando de juegos si no me lo dices tu veras a tu hermana se torturada para que la delphox con una mirada que de verdad lo iba hacer Ryu sabia que lo tenia entre la espada y la pared porque lo único que le importaba a ryu era su hermanita y no iba a dejar que nadie le haga daño mientras el este vivo entonces a ryu se le ocurrió algo para que el y su hermana salieran libres

antes de responder dime una cosa porque son tan importantes esas piedras nuestro jefe no quiso decirnos nada así que dime que tienen esas piedras ya que yo las veo como piedras normales

delphox cuando escucho esto se sorprendió ya que no podía creer el prolema que casi causan

oye lucario vos y tu hermana nunca escucharon la leyenda de los tres héroes del reino

ryu trato de hacer memoria sabia que había escuchado pero no sabia de que se trataba hasta que lo recordó que su padre medichan se la había contado pero fue hace mucho tiempo y no recordaba de que se trataba la historia.

si creo que la escuche pero cuando era un riolu así que refréscame la memoria princesa dijo en un tono muy molesto para delphox el cual esta respondió con un sientate y escucha.

(COMIENZO DEL FLASHBACK)

hace tiempo hubo una gran guerra por el control del reino en la que se enfrentaban las fuerzas de la luz de arceus contra la del reino de los muertos de giratina mucho pokémon perdieron la vida en esa guerra arceus las fuerzas de arceus estaban acabando con la de giratina la guerra no parecía tener fin aunque los soldados de arceus eran mas fuertes que las fuerza de giratina si no derrotaban a giratina sus tropas volverían pasaron mucho tiempo buscando el escondite de que un día llevaron a un prisionero hasta el trono de arceus ese prisionero no era nada mas ni meno que darkrai este hablo pidiendo perdón por los aptos que hizo en el campo de batalla y dijo el lugar que se escondía giratina arceus pareció dudarlo pero darkrai al darse cuenta que no le creía lo juro por lo mas importante para el en la tierra el amor que tenia por cresselia ante un juramento como el que habia echo darkrai arceus le creyó el mismo estaba con sus tropas viajando hasta una tierra devastada en la que se suponia que estaba giratina pero cuando llegaron arceus se dio cuenta que fue una trampa ya que vario pokémon lo empezaron a atacar de muchas parte giratina estaba hay parado mirando como sus tropas destruían a las tropas de arceus y al mismiso arceus todo con una sonrisa siniestra sabiendo que ya arceus perecerí lo que no espero fue que arceus usara su ataque mas poderoso sentencia el cual acabo con varios de los seguidores girantina algo que lo molesto mucho asi que el mismo fue a atacar a arceus que estaba muy débil despues de pelear con todos los soldados de giratina pero a arceus le quedaba un as en la manga cuando giratina quedo lo suficientemente cerca de el abrió un portal hacia otro mundo el cual succiono a giratina pero desgraciadamente a el también cuando eso paso ya no quedaba nadie quien mandaba darkrai aprovecho el momento para el tener el poder los ejércitos de giratina seguían a darkari así en poco tiempo darkrai se quedo con el reino pero el sabia que no reinaría por siempre ya que tarde o temprano o arceus o giratina volverían así para que siga dominando tendría que devolver al mundo a giratina y así ganándose la confianza de giratina y hacerse mas poderoso para destruirlo de una vez por todas así con giratina muerto ya el gobernaría ya que arceus si trataría de volver perdería fuerza y podría eliminarlo con facilidad darkrai busco formas de traer nuevamente a giratina por mucho años pero todos fallaban hasta que supo una forma que era encontrar 3 piedras místicas de gran poder para abrir el portal y liberar a giratina el busco por todo el mundo esas piedras hubo momentos donde se estaba por rendirse pero siguió buscando hasta que las encontró solo le faltaba traerlas al reino y activar su cuando las trajo el no sabia lo que le esperaba ya que tres pokémon lo habían estado vigilando todo el tiempo esperando para atacar y derrocar a darkrai y ellos solos no estaban ya que habían armado un ejercito para vencerlo cuando vieron la oportunidad ya que si no lo hacían seria demasiado tarde los tres pokémon atacaron con su ejercito a darkrai y lo lograron vencer pero este al final se logró escapar ellos guardaron las piedras en alguno de los lugares mas raros del mundo para que darkrai nunca mas vuelva a liberar a giratina

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

ahora entiendes porque es mejor que las piedras se queden donde están o quieres que giratina destruya el reino dijo delphox con cara de pocos amigos

no me interesa aunque no creo que este bien trabajo es trabajo además hago todo esto por mi hermanita tu no sabes lo que es robar para vivir así que no molestes no se quien me contrato para robar esas piedras no se quien era su jefe lo único que si se es que si no hago lo que dice podria perder lo mas importante en el mundo para mi dijo Ryu firme.

Pasaron vario minutos en silencio delphox miraba a Ryu para saber si lo que decía era verdad y ryu estaba mirando a delphox con una mirada trasparente que demostraba que lo que decía era verdad llego el punto que ya no se aguantaban el silencio y Ryu decidió hablar

bueno creo que no nada mas que hablar si quieres atacarme no me defenderé si quieres torturarme hazlo nomas te pido una cosa libera a mi hermanita ella no tiene que estar aquí por una decisión que yo tome

-no entiendo porque te importa tanto alguien que no seas tu se supone que los ladrones no son así dijo delphox un poco confundia por el comportamiento de Ryu a lo cual ryu respondió

tal vez no soy un ladrón común yo solo pienso en el bienestar de mi hermanita ya que es mi deber como hermano mayor cuidar a mi hermanita dijo Ryu con una vos madura demostrando que es verdad lo que dice,,,,

(mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo mejor dicho en otra celda lejana)

Lola esta sentada pensando en dos cosas una era como estaría su hermano y la otra era como lo había tratado ese greninja pero es mas importante su hermano que otro pensamiento mientras Lola no se dio cuenta que un pokémon con forma de anfibio la observaba greninja se canso y fue a sacarle información

ya esta lista para hablar criminal o te vas a quedar hay toda la noche y no veras al lucario dijo greninja muy confiado

Lola cansada respondio que quieres saber total no te podre dar mucha informacion

greninja no sabia si creerle o no pero empezo con las preguntas

quien es su jefe pregunto greninja firme

no sabemos su nombre solo le decimos H y nada mas

segunda pregunta porque hicieron eso

fácil trabajo es trabajo y mientras sea un buen pago eso basta dijo Lola sin arrepetimiento

así que es solo trabajo pues su trabajo puede destruir el reino sin prolemas dijo con enojo greninja

si solo eso,, en eze momento greninja ataco un un potente pulso umbrio

eres una basura de pokémon dijo greninja enojado

así es dijo Lola soy una basura que no puede aspirar a nada mayor en mi vida que ser una ladrona pero adivina que no me interesa porque si tengo que robar para comer lo hare si tengo que pelear lo haré yo sigo mis reglas nadie me dice que hacer y solo necesito una cosa y es a mi hermano...

bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy perdón por no subirlo antes prolemas con mi internet :( bueno dudas sugerencias dudas me dejan un reviews ahora si adiossssss


	6. posibles cambios

Posibles cambios

no soy dueño de pokémon todos los derechos les pertenece a su creador y a nintendo

Greninja no sabia que pensar sobre aquella lopunny ya que de verdad no mostraba arrepentimiento ni nada por el estilo no le importaba si destruían el reino nomas le importaba completar su trabajo y poder estar con su hermano tenia que reconocerlo esa Lopunny era alguien admirable por su decisión y firmeza para completar una pensaba eso Lopunny esta en frente de el con una sonrisa triunfante porque ya no diría nada mas entonces Lopunny hablo

-Oye porque tan callado no eras tu el de las preguntas o acaso una simple conejita te dejo sin palabras "dijo lopunny con tono seductor"

Greninja sabia jugar a ese juego así que ataco respondiendo con algo que dañara el orgullo a Lopunny

-Ya te lo he dicho yo no quiero mezclar mi sangre con una especie inferior como tu

Eso parecio tener efecto inmediato ya que la Lopunny se había callado y le había lanzado una increible mirada de odio hacia el despues hablo

-Primero no tienes ni tendrás tanta suerte para estar con una pokémon como yo segundo hasta cuando voy a estar en esta celda no puedo volver a la celda de mi hermano dijo lopunny tratando de no insultar al anfibio porque sabia que si lo hacia se iba a quedar mas tiempo en esa celda

-No lo se contigo yo ya termine de interrogarte pero la princesa esta interrogando a tu hermano así que veremos cuanto tarda aunque creo que ya abra terminado así que andando

(Mientras tanto en la celda de ryu)

-Asi que nomas te importa tu hermana y nada mas "hablo en tono resignado la Delphox"

-Asi es asi que si ya no te importa me puede dejar solo creo que ya terminamos con el interrogatorio o te falta algo mas que decir "dijo Ryu en tono cansado"

-todavia tengo que una pregunta mas para ti ¿si te dieran la oportunidad de dejar de ser un ladrón para ser algo mejor al igual que tu hermana aceptarías?

aha Ryu esto lo tomo por sorpresa ya que no sabia que decir al respecto no creia que una princesa le preguntaría algo así no supo que responder estuvo un tiempo callado hasta que hablo iba a decir algo pero justo se escucho la puerta de la celda era el Greninja con su hermana cuando entraron vieron una escena que no comprendía ya que Ryu estaba callado mirando hacia donde estaba la princesa mientras que ella estaba de la misma forma la tensión que había en esa habitación era demasiada alta así que Lola dijo algo para disminuirla

-Oigan que rayos pasa aquí no me digas que se te confeso la princesa ryu "hablo lola con un tono entre broma y un poco de celos "

Al escuchar esto tanto como Ryu como Delphox se sonrojaron al nivel que Ryu pareció un pokémon tipo fuego y Delphox ya no se podría describir el color que tenia la primera en hablar fue Delphox y dijo

-Te equivocas como yo una princesa podría gustarle un simple ladrón "dijo volviendo a su estado imperturbable"

ahora era el turno de Ryu de responder

-Ja si claro antes de salir con ella prefiero salir con un snorlax ademas su si tuviera que salir con una princesa saldría con su hermana con un tono hiriente algo que causo efecto rapido en Delphox pero trato de no mostrar lo dolida que estaba y se retiro con Greninja dejando solo a los hermanos

-Asi que te gusta la princesa no sabia que mi hermanito tenia esas expectativas en una hembra

-Por favor Lola de verdad crees que ami me gusta la princesa de fuego

-Pues yo creo que si o acaso te gusta la hermana

-Sabes que tenemos prolemas mayores para empezar con temas de gustos

-Ya pero aunque sea sirve para molestarte a por cierto te extrañe

En eso Lola abraza a Ryu a lo cual este responde el abrazó estuvieron así un momento hasta que Ryu recordó la palabras de la princesa si te dieran la oportunidad de ser algo mas que un ladrón para ser algo mejor al igual que tu hermana aceptarías

-Oye dime una cosa Lola si nos dieran la oportunidad de ser algo mas que simples ladrones aceptariamos la oportunidad

-Dime de que estas hablando nosotro siempre fuimos ladrones y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar ahora ni nunca "dijo Lola confusa por lo que había dicho su hermano"

-Si ya se pero dime acaso no quieres algo mas que eso nosotros podemos ser mejores

-Ya dime quien rayos te metió esa idea en la cabeza escúchame hermano nosotros dos no necesitamos nada mas ya que siempre fue así no pedimos esta vida pero fue la que nos toco aprendimos a ser felices así no me molesta no tener una mansión o una fortuna prefiero que siempre estar contigo hermanito así que estaré de tu lado en lo que quieras hacer

Ante esa declaración Ryu lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír

-Gracias sabias que eras la mejor hermana que pude tener

-Ya lo sabia tu tambien eres el mejor hermano eso tu lo sabias

-Creo que si una pregunta que hacemos recuerda que ese tal H nos va a dar prolemas según el igual creo que yo lo puedo vencer ya que el tipo siniestro y yo lucha

-No te confíes sabes que H parece un poderoso rival no se si los podremos vencer si nos escapamos mejor intentemos de nuevo robar esas dichosas piedras

-No lo se Lola esas piedras son muy importantes podría cambiar el mundo me contaron una historia no se si es verdad o mentira si es verdad sera un gran prolema para todo el reino y para nosotros también asi que no se si las cosas que hacemos estan bien

-Ryu por favor no pienses así sabes que lo mas importante es la familia y nada mas nunca pensaste así estas cambiando hermano que te esta pasando

-Nada nomas que estado pensando que tenemos que tener cuidado en las cosas que hacemos

-Si igual no te hagas prolema ya que a nosotros no nos pueden derrotar

-Igual no tenemos que confiar ya que somos fuertes pero tampoco tanto

(mientras tanto en otra parte del reino)

-Esta bien princesa pareces mas callada de lo normal se que no tengo que solo un guardia pero de verdad me preocupa princesa "dijo el Greninja un poco preocupado"

-Si no te preocupes por mi Greninja mejor ve a ver como esta gardevoir yo solo nesecito descanasar un rato me voy a dormir adiós

-Adios princesa Delphox que descanse

Greninja estaba un poco preocupado de que el Lucario se metiera en el corazón a la princesa ya que el no creía que fuera bueno ya que el solo es un ladró preocupaba tanto por la princesa sabia que la princesa tenia una gran valor pero seguía siendo una hembra y no quiere el como su guardia en jefe que cualquier pokémon idiota la haga sufrir así que decidió y a ver a el Lucario para dejarle las cosas en claro...

 **bueno hasta aka el cap prometo que el de la semana que viene ya tanto Ryu como Lola van a tomar una decision de que quieren hacer si seguir con el plan o cambiar de idea para ayudar al reino asi que sin mas que decir me despido por ahora hasta el siguiente cap**


	7. Al filo de la espada

Al filo de la espada

no soy dueño de pokémon todos los derechos son de nintendo y su creado

Ryu al igual que lola estaban pensando que hacer si dejar la mision y ser parte del reino o seguir con su plan estuvieron en silencio hasta que Ryu hablo

-Oye Lola se lo que estas pensando y creo que tome una decisión espero que sea la correcta no me importa el poder o la riqueza lo único que me importa es tu seguridad no quiero perder el respeto a mi mismo siguiendo con esta mision aunque sea peligroso enfrentanos ante H y sus compañero por lo menos haremos el bien que me dices

-Si te soy sincera prefiero enfrentarme ante un reino que contra ese H y posiblemente contra darkrai pero tu sabes que te seguiré hermanito a si quieres luchar por el bien lo haremos así también estas mas tiempo con la princesa "eso ultimo lo dijo en tono pícaro haciendo que Ryu se ponga rojo"

-Oye no hagas eso

-Hacer que hablar de la princesa de fuego

-Si mas por que las nombras y dices que yo gusto de ella y no es así

-Mmm seguro me puede mirar a los ojos y decirme que no te gusta

Ryu no respondió solo se limito a observarla y contrataco

-Y tu que me dices del el Greninja hee y porque siempre te lleva para que hablen solo no me digas que te enamoraste del anfibio

Le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta a Lola no sabia que responder solo se limito a mirar a su hermano tratando de aparentar su personalidad normal para que el no se de cuenta de como se puso

Mientras Ryu miraba a su hermana pensando que de verdad se había enamorado de el Greninja entonces los celos de hermano protector se apoderaron de el

-Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver todavía eres muy pequeña para tener novio me asegurare de golpear bien fuerte a ese estúpido

-Oye y a ti que te pico te recuerdo que aunque soy menor que tu es solo por un par de meses y además yo no me pongo así cuando tu le coqueteas a la princesa de fuego

-Yo no le coqueteo a nadie y que quede claro que a ese idiota cuando lo vea le sacare la lengua de la boca y se la meteré por donde entra el sol

-Ya muy maduro de tu parte hermanito no se porque te comportas como una simple cría

-Facil primero que nada no me comporto como una cría segundo sabes que no debes confiar en nadie menos enamorarte ya que solo te usaran y te desecharan

Mientras ellos seguían es su discusión de hermano no se habían dado cuenta que Greninja estaba observandolos por primera vez el sintió una emoción que no supo como describirla pero la desecho ya que un soldado como el no debía dejarse llevar por un sentimiento o todos los años de preparación serian en vano

(mientras tanto por otro lado del castillo)

Una pokémon tipo fuego no lograba dormir ya que al cerrar los ojos nomas podía pensar en Ryu pero al lado de darkrai ambos con una sonrisa sanguinaria en sus rostros sentado en el trono del reino se levanto y se fue a caminar para despejar su cabeza pero se cruzo con su hermana trato de salir a caminar pero su hermana empezó a entablar una conversación

-Hola hermana como haz estado ya aunque hace rato no te veía

-Si lo siento gardevoir he estado ocupado con los prisioneros

-Si todavía lo recuerdo como están ellos cooperan o no

-Si pero no saben mucha información solo los contrataron para hacer un trabajo que no sabia lo importante que era

-Ya veo y confías en lo que ellos dicen o no

-No confió en ellos pero por lo que se ve no son muy malos ya que solo son unos ladrones simples

-Vaya entiendo espero que los liberen si ya no tenemos nada contra ellos solo por tratar de robarnos

-Solo eso si Greninja no lo hubiera detenido hubiéramos perdido las piedras y darkrai hubiera traído de nuevo a giratina por mi que se queden mínimo dos años en la celda

-Ellos son diferentes nos son material para ser nos convictos lo se vi su aura era transparente esconden un par de secretos como todos pero son bueno pokémon que solo quieren vivir en paz

-Encerio crees eso hermana

-Yo creo lo que veo y eso vi de ellos son muy especiales pero no saben nomas que quieren hacer de su vida es algo comprensible ya que a ellos no le dieron mas opciones que robar para sobrevivir

-De acuerdo como digas si no te molestas hermana quiero ir a caminar un rato

-Muy bien pero ten cuidado ya que quien sabe que pokémon están en busca de nosotras

-Si lo que digas no te preocupes "mientras decía esto ya estaba caminando"

Gardevoir solo soltó un suspiro se fue hacia adentro

Mientras Delphox iba caminando no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que estaba siendo vigilada primero penso que era uno de sus guardia pero la idea la desecho rápidamente ya que sus guardia no eran tan precavidos así que se puso en guardia

-Quien esta hay trata a de hacerme algo te confundiste de princesa

-Tranquila princesa no pienso hacerle daño nomas vengo a advertirle no confié en el Lucario y la Lopunny ellos solo buscan hacerse pasar por sus amigos para tener la oportunidad de robar las piedras

-Tu como sabes eso se supone que eso era secreto

-Se muchas cosas hagame caso princesa no confié en esos pokémon ellos solo quieren la destrucción de este mundo ya que ellos solo se cuidan entre ellos

-Como digas pero muestrate quiero saber quien me esta dando esa información

-No puedo decirle ya que tengo que cuidarme así que lo siento y adiós

Y así desapareció esa vos dejando mas pensativa a la princesa

(Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo)

Greninja estaba pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Lucario sin pensar en lo que escucho sobre la Lopunny entro a la celda donde estaban Lola y Ryu y empezó a hablar en vos alta

-Escuchenme ustedes dos pueden que sean liberados mañana así que tengo que hablar con ustedes dos y ver si le puedo sacar mas información

-Otra vez ya dijimos todo lo que sabíamos así que no lo molestes idiota

-Oye calmate o te mandare a una celda lo mas lejana posible con los prisioneros mas peligroso y posiblemente te bueno no creo que sea necesario decir que te van hacer

Lucario comprendio lo que decía y prefirió callar antes de perder una de las pocas cosas que le quedan

-Bueno empezamos las preguntas porque creen que los contrato ese pokémon que llaman H

-Si como si lo supiéramos creo que nos vio como trabajamos y nos contrato por eso

-Puede ser ya que ustedes son pokémon con hambre de poder por lo que se ve

-Te equivocas en eso ya que solo nosotros robamos para comer estamos bien asi y no necesitamos nada de nadie

-Como digan segunda pregunta este pokémon H que les ofreció para que traten de robar las piedras

-Solo nos dijo que cambiariamos el mundo y seriamos enormemente recompensados

-De acuerdo creo que es todo la información que les puedo sacar por ahora así que mañana serán libres felicidades "esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo antes de irse"

-Idiota odio a ese pokémon pero por suerte no volveremos a estar aquí

-Si eso es verdad tienes algún plan de lo que quieres hacer mañana

-No todavía no lo se

Mientras Ryu y Lola charlaban entre si escuchanron una voz

-Ni siquiera lo intenten por su seguridad es mejor que sigan con su mision o créanme las pagaran

-Quien anda hay eres tu Greninja

-No soy ese pokémon no lo repetiré me mandaron para vigilarlos para que cumplan su mision roben esas piedras o las pagaran

Esa vos despues de decir eso despareció dejando solos a los hermanos con una cara de preocupación...

 **Bueno hasta aqui todo por hoy espero que le aya gustado de quien era es voz ya saben si tienen preguntas o algo asi dejen un review bueno eso es todo por ahora adiossssssssss**


	8. El plan de Gardevoir

El plan de la princesa Gardevoir

no soy dueño de pokémon todo los derechos son nintendo y de su creador

Despues de escuchar esa voz Ryu y Lola estaban pensativos y con un poco de miedo la primera en hablar fue Lola

-Ryu que rayos fue eso de verdad dio miedo esa voz

-Si lo se Lola igual no tengas miedo te dije que te protegería y que nadie te haga daño y voy a cumplir eso

-Es verdad lamento que desconfiara de tu palabra no lo volveré hacer

-No te preocupes por eso preocúpate por lo que pasara mañana cuando salgamos de aquí

-Si es verdad mañana que haremos no iremos de la ciudad o no preparamos para las consecuencias por no cumplir la mision

-No lo se cualquiera de las dos opciones es la misma eso era importante nos perseguirán para asesinarnos si tengo que morir prefiero hacerlo en la comodidad de mi hogar

-Sabia que dirías eso que te parece si dormimos un poco necesitaremos fuerzas para mañana

-Tienes razón Lola hasta mañana que descanses

-Lo mismo digo que descanses hermano

Al otro día Greninja estaba por ir a liberar a Ryu y Lola pero ambos dos se encontraban durmiendo Greninja no se aguanto las ganas de lanzarle un hidropulso a ambos que se despertaban as utados. Ryu fue el primero en hablar esta vez

-Que rayos crees que haces maldita rana

-Liberarlos síganme

-De acuerdo "dijeron Lola y Ryu al unisono

Cuando estaban por salir se cruzaron con los guardias arcanine ellos le cortaron el paso

-Oigan que están haciendo estos prisioneros ya cumplieron su sentencia se pueden liberar

-No Greninja sabemos el rango que tiene usted pero las princesas los llamaron a estos prisioneros

-Eso no creo que sea posible ya que las princesa porque se interesarían en ellos unos simples prisioneros

-No lo se pero tenemos ordenes de que usemos la fuerza si es necesario

-Ustedes creen que pueden derrotarme les gano en tipo y soy mas fuerte que ustedes no dejare que se lleven a estos prisioneros ya que ellos son muy fuertes y los vencerían a ustedes los acompañare

-Esta bien pero igual no creo que sea necesario

Lola que estaba callada durante todos este tiempo trato de bromear

-Hay que lindo Greninja se preocupa por las cosas que me puedan pasar parece que te estas enamorando de mi una simple lopunny.

Despues de unos segundo recibió un mirada fría de su hermano y de Greninja.Y al unisono gritaron la misma palabra

-CALLATE.

Despues de eso siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio entraron y hay estaban ambas princesas esperandolos la primera en hablar fue la princesa Gardevoir

-Buenos dias sodados dejenos Greninja tu quedate aquí

Todos obedecieron excepto Ryu que se trataba de irse sin que se dieran cuenta aunque fue inútil porque la voz de la princesa Delphox la detuvo

-A donde crees que va te recuerdo que tu todavía eres un prisionero hasta que salgas del castillo

-Esta bien princesita para que nos llamo "dijo Ryu con enojo porque sabia que era verdad"

Esta vez fue Gardevoir en hablar

-Facil Lucario antes de irse queremos hacerles unas ultimas preguntas

-DE VERDAD MAS PREGUNTA NO LES BASTO CON TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE NOS HICIERON POR TRES DÍAS "grito Lola harta de preguntas"

-Calmate por favor Lopunny las pregunta que haremos no serán del incidente verán ustedes tienen antecedentes los liberaremos pero los tendremos vigilados por si les ocurre hacer otra cosa como esta

-Entiendo puede hacernos las preguntas

-De acuerdo queremos saber que van hacer ahora cuando salgan

-Volveremos a nuestra casa y cuando lleguemos veremos que hacer

-Entiendo sabes que despues de que fallaron su mision habrá represalias

-Si lo sabemos puede que tengamos prolemas pero nosotro nos la arreglaremos de nuevo

-Puede que esa no sea la solución trabajaran en el castillo como guardias que me dicen

Eso tomo por sorpresa a todos que se quedaron de piedra

-Que rayos estas diciendo hermana

-Si princesa Gardevoir no quiero faltarle el respeto pero es una tontería ellos son prisioneros como puede ser que piensen que van hacer buenos guardias

-Saben que yo soy la princesa verdad así que solo falta su decisión.

Ambos hermanos estaban de piedras sin saber que decir ya que no esperaban esa oferta Lola trato de hablar pero no podía decir nada aunque quisiera así que Ryu hablo

-Es un honor princesa pero debemos negar la oferta ya que eso nomas a es para mantenernos vigilados

-Si tienen razón veo que eres muy astuto pero seria un trabajo beneficioso para ambos ustedes dos son bastantes fuertes y pueden ayudarnos es muchas ocasiones y aquí estarán seguro ya que en el castillo estarán seguros.

Esta vez fue turno de Lola de hablar

-Aceptaremos princesa tenemos que pasar alguna prueba.

Ryu no creería que fuera verdad lo que escuchaba su hermana de verdad se iba hacer guardia del castillo pero no dijo nada porque sabe que su hermana debe tener algún plan solo le siguió el juego

-De acuerdo sin nada mas que decir vayan a descansar a su habitación les llevaran sus cosas dentro de poco

-Esta bien princesa adios

Despues de decir esto Lola se fue y Ryu lo siguió despues que se fueron Delphox empezó a lanzarles pregunta a su hermana

-Por que hiciste eso solo son dos ladrones deben estar aquí

-Calmate Delphox es una buena decisión es verdad que puede ser peligrosos por eso Greninja tu lo entrenaras quiero que se queden aquí por que tengo el presentimiento que ellos son mas importantes de lo que parecen es mejor tenerlos cerca aunque no confiemos en ellos "dijo Gardevoir seria para despues poner una cara juguetona" y quien sabe tal vez así tu y el Lucario puedan ser algo ya que se parecen mas de lo que creen y me contaron que estaban en una posición comprometedora

Cuando escucho la parte final Delphox se sonrojo de un color increíble y empezó a negar todo lo que decía su hermana

-Te equivocas hermana yo y el eso es una estupidez solo yo lo interrogue y nada mas nunca me gustaría no importa si cambia o no solo es un ladrón común que no vale la pena porque no esta a mi altur...

Antes de terminar la palabra recibió una cachetada de parte de su hermana eso Delphox no se le espero

-Oye porque rayos hiciste eso iba a seguir replicando pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tiene su hermana prefirió quedarse cayada

-Escuchame hermana te quiero con todo mi corazón pero no me gusta que rebajes a los demás pokémon solo por su estatus social la próxima vez que hagas eso no durare en atacarte con una bola sombra me oíste

-Si lo siento no lo volveré hacer hermana lo prometo...

 **Bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy lamento mi falta de ortografia y si algunas palabras no estan completas ya que mi computadora tiene un virus que afecta muchas cosas entre otras las escritura tratare de elimarn el virus esta noche si puedo bueno sin nada mas que decir adios y que tengan felices fiestas no se si subire otro cap de algun otro fic esta semana ahora si adiossssssssssss**


	9. Prueba

Continuar escribiendo

Pruebas

no soy dueño de pokémon todo los derechos son nintendo y de su creador

Lola y Ryu estaban en su nueva habitación como guardias Ryu todavia no entendía como su hermana aya aceptado tal cosa aunque como la conocia bien a su hermana sabia que tenia un plan tras todo esto trato de no decir nada pero la curiosidad pudo mas que el

-Oye Lola una pregunta porque aceptaste esto si ya teníamos un plan para irnos del reino

-Hay Ryu Ryu Ryu te lo explicare de esta forma es mas seguro ya que si nos vamos del reino no podriamos manternenos con vida por mucho tiempo es mejor estar aquí y pensemos que hacer no creo que robemos las piedras pero podemos hacerle creer que es parte del plan a ese idiota que nos vigila entiendes

-Ya entendí gran plan hermanita pero estar aquí significa trabajar y no va hacer divertido

-No te comportes como una cría así además vas a tener tiempo de estar con la princesita de fuego "mientras decía esto le lanzaba una mirada traviesa"

-DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS

-Jeje el pequeño Ryu esta creciendo

-Callate seguro que lo haces por eso y no por estar cerca de el Greninja

-Jeje que dices yo soy una hembra demasiado hermosa para ese Greninja pero no me gusta que dañen mi orgullo así que estoy esperando por una venganza

-Que te dañe tu orgullo o tu ego.

Antes de que pudiera hablar Lola Greninja entra a la habitación y empieza hablar

-Oiganme ustedes dos quiero no se que quiere la princesa Gardevoir pero yo los tengo que entrenar para que sean buenos guardias asi que síganme al centro de entrenamiento

-No podemos hacerlo veraz yo en la celda me lastime mi patita así que yo no puedo entrenar "dijo Lola mientras ponía ojos de cachorro"

-No me interesa esas esas cosa ahora yo soy su superior así que vamos.

Empezaron a caminar hasta que llego al centro de entrenamiento donde había varios guardias entrenando algunos eran arcanine otros era golurk y uno que otro bisharp Greninja empezó con su entrenamiento explicándole las cosas movimientos y algunos formas de moverse mas rápido en el se fue a comer pero cuando volvió había una pelea era entre tres bisharp contra Lucario.

Ryu atacaba con esfera aural a los bisharp esto trataban de esquivarlo pero era Ryu era mas fuerte lograba vencerlo sin ninguna dificultad hasta que Grenija trato de detener a Ryu pero el solo no podía hasta que unos Charizard lograron detenerlo "Greninja harto ataco con surf que hizo que todos se detuvieran y grito con mucha fuerza"

-QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ ESTÚPIDOS SON GUARDIAS COMPORTENSE COMO TAL AHORA QUE RAYOS PASO

Unos de los bisharp hablo primero

-Señor Greninja este Lucario nos ataco nosotros solo estábamos entrenando

-Ahora tu dime que rayos paso Lucario

-No importa seré sincero bisharp vuelves a insultarme o a mi hermana te hare trizas y no lo repetire de nuevo "mientras decía esto lanzaba una mirada de muerte hacia bisharp"

Greninja se había dado cuenta de lo había pasado era que bisharp molesto a Lucario o a Lopunny eso es algo que lucario no aguanto y lo empezó atacar

-Lucario Lopunny vengan conmigo ustedes sigan entrenando "estuvieron caminando un rato mientras que habia un silencio incomodo hasta que Greninja hablo de nuevo" no tienen que hacer ellos son guardias de alto rango ustedes son simples guardias en entrenamiento

-No me importa si es un superior o no si molesta a mi hermana de nuevo lo destruiré

-Si ya sabia que esos guardias los molestaron pero igual no pueden atacarlos pero igual lo hiciste bien porque te hiciste respetar ante ellos

-Bueno Greninja que hacemos ahora

-Ustedes síganme es hora de la comida para la princesa y ustedes la tienen que cuidar yo tengo que ir hacer una mision.

Ryu y Lola estaba yendo al comedor cuando llegaron nomas tenían que hacer una cosa era vigilar a las princesa si alguien trata de hacerles daño al principio no pasaba nada pero despues de un rato Ryu con su poder del aura detecto un aura diferente que se acercaba por atrás del castillo se quedo esperando que algo pasara atento le mando una mirada de advertencia a Lola para que este en guardia por si algo pasara pero despues de unos minutos esa aura desapareció no la encontraba en ningún lugar y entonces se dio cuenta que esa aura rara estaba abajo de la princesa Delphox estaba por salir ese aura pero lucario fue mas rápido y ataco con esfera aural la princesa que no espero eso se movió lo mas rápido posible despues de correrse Delphox empezó a gritarle a Ryu.

-QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO GUARDIAS ATRÁPENLO.

Los guardias lo empezaron a rodear a Ryu y Lola pero Ryu seguía buscando ese figura de aura salio rápidamente por la ventana y fue atacar a la princesa que estaba distraída Ryu fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible y ataco con pulso dragón a esa figura que era un mega Gengar hizo que se aleje de la princesa el mega Gengar ataco con bola sombra a Ryu el cual fue un golpe duro para Ryu que mega evoluciono y ataco con pulso dragón ambos megas estaban peleando Lola se quería meter ayudar a su hermano pero no podía hacer nada ya que ella es tipo normal mega Gengar esquivo el pulso dragón de Ryu y fue directo hacia la princesa y la ataco con bola sombra pero Ryu se puso en frente de la princesa y recibió el impacto para despues atacar con un pulso dragón hacia el techo haciendo caer un escombros pero el mega Gengar lo se corrió rápidamente lo mismo que hizo Ryu cuando ambos estaban suficientemente cerca Ryu ataco con un pulso dragón al mega Gengar que ya no pudo mas y cayo de que lo derroto la princesa Gardevoir empezó a aplaudir y empezó hablar.

-Felicidades Ryu demostraste que eres fiel al reino pasaste la prueba

-Espera eso era una prueba "dijo Lola sin entender

-Si que esperabas que de verdad podría entrar cualquier pokémon sin que lo detecten "esta vez fue Greninja en hablar que estaba en oculto hasta ese momento"

-Osea nadie tuve que pelar con este Gengar por una simple prueba "Dijo Ryu irritado"

-No te enojes Lucario entiende no podíamos dejar que un pokémon que hace como mucho una semana trato de robar algo muy valioso y peligroso sea guardia del castillo asi como si nada tienen que pasar varias pruebas todavía espero que no te lo tomes mal habra pruebas en las que solo uno de ustedes puedan trabajar juntos o como la prueba de hoy tenga que hacerlas solo ya que ella no podia hacer nada contra gengar por debilidad de tipo.

Tanto como Ryu y Lola se quedaron pensando todo lo que paso hace unos instantes todo eso era una simple prueba pero entendieron que lo tenían que pasar esas pruebas para ganar su confianza asi que ambos dos asintieron con la cabeza para despues irse Ryu fue el primero en hablar mientras caminaban por el corredor hacia su habitación.

-Oye eso fue demasiado drástico hacer que nos enfrentemos a un mega Gengar

-Si eso es verdad a demás yo no te pude ayudar ya que no podía atacarlo con ningún ataque

-Bueno que te parece si nos vamos a dormir estoy muy cansado despues del combate

-Esta bien no tengo ganas de hacer nada mas que dormir ahora.

Asi cuando terminaron de hablar llegaron a su habitacion y se fueron a dormir esperando mas pruebas aunque no sabia que pruebas los esperaban...

 **Bueno hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero que les guste algun consejo critica o algo asi dejen un review bueno sin nada mas que decir adiosssssssss**


	10. Cosas raras

Cosas raras

 **todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo y de su creador yo solo hago este fic para entretener**

Ryu estaba cansado despues de la primera prueba pero igual fue el primero en levantarse vio la hora y se dio cuenta que todavía faltaba para su turno así que salio a caminar pensando en varias cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza cuando estaba caminando escucho una voz familiar era la voz del otro día

-Hola Lucario a pasado tiempo de la ultima vez que te contacte quiero saber como su plan hasta hora mas vale que hables y que sigas con el plan o créeme no habrá lugar en la tierra para esconderte de mi

-Quien rayo eres a mi nadie mi amenaza da la cara cobarde

-Escuchame ladrón de segunda porque no lo volveré a repetir quiero saber cual rayos es tu plan mas vale que tengas uno o te haré trizas me escuchaste pero antes me daré el gusto de hacer sufrir a tu hermana de las peores formas mas sadicas posibles y haré que tu lo vea así que mas vale que robes esas piedras por el bien de vos y tu hermana

Ryu se quedo cayado sin saber que decir cuando reacciono esa voz había desaparecido y el no sabia que decir así que siguió caminando hasta el comedor pero se cruzo con una de las princesa

(Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ryu y Lola)

Lola se encontraba durmiendo aunque parecía sufrir mientras que dormía

(Sueño de Lola)

-Escucha Lopunny por que lo diré una vez nomas quiero conseguir esas piedras y tu me vas a ayudar te guste o no

-Espera que dices quien eres tu que haces en mi sueño

Todo se quedo en silencio un momento y un ataque fue hacia la dirección de Lola esta de suerte logro esquivar pero no se dio cuenta que otro ataque iba en hacia donde ella estaba no pudo esquivarlo y salio volando hacia atrás la voz volvió a hablar

-Creo que ya es suficiente roba esas piedras las necesito o si no mi plan no va a funcionar damelas y tu trabajo estará echo vivirás como reina por siempre si no me las das me asegurare que no te puedas escapara tanto a vos como a tu hermano los torturare los humillare hare que me pidan por favor que los mate.

Lola estaba aterrada pero justo en ese momento despertó por un hidropulso de parte de Greninja que la miraba de una forma por así decirlo preocupada antes que Greninja pueda hablar Lola lo abrazo llorando.

Geninja no sabia si soltarse o que hacer ya que algo dentro de el le decía que ella lo necesitaba así que el también lo abrazo por un momento estuvieron así hasta que...

(Volviendo con Ryu)

-Hola Ryu como estas pareces que estas un poco preocupado por algo

-No es nada princesa Gardevoir estoy bien solo me preocupo por la segunda prueba nada mas "mientras decía esto Ryu trataba de poner una sonrisa"

-Sabes que soy tipo psíquico también y puedo leer tu mente pero no quiero hacerlo quiero que me digas vos que te pasa pero se que no me lo dirás espero que algún día puedas hablar conmigo con toda libertad ya que quien sabe tal vez algún día seamos parientes eso si tu avanzas tu relación con mi hermano "mientras decía esto Gardevoir le guiño el ojo y le mando una sonrisa traviesa a Ryu que dejo muy rojo"

-Princesa por favor no hagas esas bromas ya que yo y su hermana solo somos conocidos como mucho y así vamos a seguir un largo tiempo

-Esta bien como digas Ryu si me disculpas yo me tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana

-Si yo también seguro que todavía esta durmiendo creo que la iré a despertar o si no Greninja la va a despertar de un hidropulso

Despues de decir esto Ryu fue corriendo hacia su habitación para despertar a su hermana pero cuando llego vio una escena que no esperaba a Greninja abrazando a su hermana no tardo mucho en atacarlo con pulso dragó lo logro esquivar y atacar con hidropulso pero Lola se para en medio de ambos Gritando

-OIGAN QUE RAYOS HACEN

-DIMELO TU TE DEJO UNOS MINUTOS SOLA Y TE VEO ABRAZANDO A ESTA RANA PSICÓPATA

Greninja que estaba pegado al techo se empezó a reír dejando a ambos hermanos desorientados hasta que Lola hablo arta de su risa

-Se puede saber que es tan gracioso

-Jajaj es que no lo entiendes tu hermano cree que tu y yo tenemos una relación.

Ahora Lola es el que había golpeado a Greninja con una doble patada despues de atacarlo empezó hablar

-No es eso Ryu no creas que voy a salir con una rana psicópata es una larga historia que tengo que hablar contigo en privado Greninja me vio llorando y yo como necesitaba abrazar a alguien abrace a Greninja por puro instinto no pienses cosas raras ya que una hermosa pokémon coneja como yo mucho para una simple ranita

-No me digas ranita recuerda que yo soy tu superior así que vayan a comer y despues a entrenar.

Ambos hermanos se fueron a comer y despues a entrenar cuando ya terminaron todo estaban en su descanso Lola le hablo a Ryu

-Oye hermano tu que quieres hacer seguir con fingiendo que vamos a robar las piedras o arriesgarnos a las consecuencias

-No lo se pero creo que por ahora es mejor seguir fingiendo aunque sinceramente por primera vez tengo miedo no se si me pasa solo a mi

-No yo también tengo miedo hoy cuando estaba durmiendo tuve una pesadilla y una vos en la pesadilla me dijo que mejor robemos esa piedras a sufriríamos su ira

-Si ami me paso algo parecido cuando fui a caminar una vos me dijo eso también es muy arriesgado pero yo ya tome mi decisión me quedare aquí y vos

-Tonto sabes que te seguiré no importa lo que pase despues de todo somos hermanos

-Tienes razón Lola vamos a caminar un rato

-Si ya me estoy cansando de estar aquí sentada

Justo cuando iban a salir Greninja les hablo

-A donde creen que van

-Solo a caminar

-De acuerdo pero yo les aconsejo que vayan a la biblioteca del reino pueden obtener respuestas de las cosas raras que le están pasando

-Espera como sabes eso a caso nos esta espiando "Dijo Lola metiéndose en la conversación alarmada"

-SI no confió en ustedes todavía pero se nota que las cosas que le esta pasando son complicadas y quiero ayudarlos ya que son mis aprendices

-Esta bien como digas pero como se que no espías ami cuando me estoy bañando o cambiando "Dijo Lola causando una mirada asesina de parte de Ryu hacia Greninja y este solo estaba calmado"

-Escucha que parte de que eres inferior ami no entiendes a demás eso no es honorable y por ultimo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que espiar a una coneja loca"cuando termino de decir eso pego un salto increíblemente alto que lo hizo desaparecer"

-Ese Greninja es muy raro

-Si lo se pero igual no voy a dejar que me trate así soy Lola la mejor y mas linda Lopunny del mundo

-Oye calmate deja de decir estupideces y vamos a la biblioteca tal vez tengamos las respuestas de estas malditas cosas raras como las voces tu sueños y cosas así...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy ya saben si les gusto o tienen una critica dejen un review bueno sin nada mas que decir adiosssssssss**


	11. informacion y un encuentro no deseado

Informacion y un encuentro no muy deseado

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son propiedad de nintendo y su creador**

Mientras Ryu y Lola estaban yendo hacia la biblioteca ellos. No sabían que lo estaban vigilando y esta vez no era Greninja. El pokémon que los espiaba lo seguía con cautela pero llego un momento en el el pokémon recibió un hidropulso de parte de Graninja que lo empezó a atacar pero este pokémon lo lograba esquivar siguieron así unos segundos hasta que el pokémon misterioso hablo.

-Tiempo sin vernos hermano no me digas que ya me olvidaste.

\- ¿Ronoa eres tu?

-Quien mas seria hermano escucha vengo a darte una ultima oportunidad ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace varios años? bueno quiero que esta vez tomes la decisión correcta.

-CORRECTA TU ME VIENES A DECIR QUE ESTA BIEN O MAL TU DEJASTE DE SER MI HERMANO CUANDO TE FUISTE EN VEZ DE AYUDARME NO TE LO DIRÉ DE NUEVO VETE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA EN EL PALACIO O SUS ALREDEDORES TE HARÉ TRIZAS.

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo bueno creo que te lo diré por nuestra antigua hermanda tu sigues a los equivocados tu eres un pokémon siniestro tienes que seguir a los de tu especie. No servir para siempre yo planeo cambiar el mundo y voy a usar a ese Lucario y a esa Lopunny para que me ayuden.

-Escucha bien te lo diré una vez si tratas de usar a mis aprendices. Ronoa haré que no te vuelvas a levantar.

-Jeje no sabia que eras tan débil hermanito porque los defiendes. A caso sera por ser tus aprendices o solo porque te gusta la lopunny.

-Ninguna lo hago por que ellos son como tu y yo no tienen dirección si no los ayudo podrían se engañados por gente como tu.

-Vaya eso si dolió hermano pero tu decidiste quedarte en otro bando la próxima vez que nos veremos seremos enemigos así que prepárate "Despues de decir eso Ronoa desaparece"

-Ya veremos hermano cual de los dos bandos ganara cuando te vea de nuevo no seras mi hermano solo seras un Zoroark al que debo vencer.

 **(Volviendo con Ryu y Lola)**

-Oye Ryu cuanto falta para la biblioteca. Ya estoy aburrida y con hambre. Ya se que te parece si me cargas y me llevas al comedor a buscar comida.

-Estas loca verdad nunca te llevare en mi espalda al menos que lo tengo que hacer por una emergencia.

-Esta es una emergencia ya que si no como me podría quedar sin fuerzas y si eso pasa. NO me podría levantar de mi cama y ese Greninja o otro soldado de aquí se podría aprovechar de mi tu pobre y indefensa hermanita y tu no quieres eso verdad. "Mientras hablaba le ponía ojos de cachorro"

-Escucha primero la ultima vez que lo repetiré no te voy a cargar a menos que sea una emergencia. Segundo no seas exagerada ya que eso ni tu te lo crees. Tercero y final recuerda que conmigo ya no sirve esa cara de cachorro ya que yo soy tu hermano no un desconocido.

-Okey odio cuando tienes razón. Lo digo porque ya no sirve mi cara de cachorro contigo lo demás puede pasar ya que soy tan hermosa que cualquiera quisiera estar conmigo. "Como siempre lo dijo con su sonrisa orgullosa y vanidosa"

-Cualquiera menos Greninja ya que el tu solo le pareces una molestia o como el te llamo un ser inferior. "Ryu Respondió viendo como a su hermana se le borraba la sonrisa ya que para su hermana una de las cosas que mas le dolían era que le golpearan en su orgullo"

-CALLATE SOLO ESPERA UNOS DÍAS LO TENDRÉ COMIENDO DE MI MANO A ESE RENACUAJO"Grito Lola mas molesta que un snorlax si lo despertas de su siesta"

-De acuerdo como digas según nos dijo Greninja la biblioteca debe estar pisos mas arriba sigamos.

Subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca en la que había un Alakazam leyendo parece que era el administrador de la biblioteca. Le dijeron lo que le pasaba el Alakazan pensó un momento y los guió hacia una sección de libro y les dijo que lean que en algunos de los libros de esos pueden que encuentren la solución de los que les leyendo varios libros pero ninguno le ayudaba en realidad. Hasta que al fin encontraron un libro que se titulaba pokémon legendarios y sus poderes. Buscaron hasta que encontraron algo era de DarKrai. Lo que decía el libro de el es que era un pokémon que tiene la habilidad de hacer dormir a los pokémon introducirse en los sueños y hacerle vivir una pesadilla y mantenerl en una pesadilla eterna.

Despues de leer esto los hermanos. Se quedaron en silencio tratando de entender que Darkrai fue el culpable de la pesadilla de Lola pero. Ryu estaba pensando si Darkrai fue la voz que el escucho. Lola fue la primera en hablar aun con toda la confusión

-Oye hermano entonces somos enemigos de Darkrai verdad "Dijo la coneja con confusión y algo de miedo"

-Al parecer si esto es una prolema porque si el nos puede atacar en nuestro sueño mientras dormimos eso si es un gran prolema que te parece si se lo decimos a las princesa tal vez ellas sepan alguna forma de que Darkrai entre en nuestro sueño mientras dormimos.

-Si tienes razón hermano espero que ellas sepan algo ya que como tu futura novia te tiene que ayudar para que tenga mi bendición para que pueda ser tu novia. Dejando rojo a Ryu

-Oye que rayos estas diciendo idiota ella no es mi novia apenas si me agrada.

-Si como sea acuérdate que para que ella sea tu novia necesita mi bendición y si no la tiene no voy a dejar que salga contigo.

-Ya calmate orejona yo si quiero tener novia tengo novia no necesito tu aprobación.

-Eso crees en realidad recuerda que yo soy tu hermana y te manejo tu vida si quiero y por no vuelvas a decir orejona o me voy a encargar de que amanezcas colgado de la punta del castillo.

Mientras seguían charlando estaban caminando hacia la dirección del palacio para hablar con las princesa. Cuando llegaron las vieron a ambas dos princesas charlando entre si Ryu fue y se acerco a hablar primero.

-Disculpe princesa pero tenemos que hablar con ustedes en privado si es que me dejan el honor.

-Vaya parece que has aprendido hablar correctamente soldado "Dijo la princesa de fuego"

-Bueno en realidad le hablaba así a la princesa Gardevoir en realidad no a ti princesa de fuego.

-Si seras idiota discúlpate o te voy a ordenar que te manden al calabozo.

-Bueno calmate hermana que paso Lucario que necesitan.

-Bueno princesa como les dije quiero hablar con ustedes en privado como ya les dije.

-Esta bien vengan vamos a esta sala aquí podremos hablar en privado.

Asi se dirigieron las princesas para hablar con Ryu y Lola en la sala que era de tácticas de guerra...

 **Bueno hasta aquí todo por hoy ya saben un review favoritos siempre ayuda para que sigas escribiendo bueno sin nada mas que decir adiosssssss**


	12. El antiguo guardián

El antiguo guardián.

 **Nota: todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo pokemon company de su creador.**

Ryu estaba caminando con Lola y con ambas princesas, hacia la sala de tácticas de guerra, cuando llegaron la princesa tipo hada empezó fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno Lucario por favor cuentanos que esta pasando.

-La situación esta así princesa parece que ya no hemos cruzado con Darkrai- Despues de nombrar a ese pokémon ambas princesas quedaron de piedra, la primera en hablar para no mostrar su miedo fue Delphox,

-Estas loco Lucario no pudiste ver a Darkrai, ya que el se supone que esta en algún lugar muy lejano de este reino.

-Eso es verdad eso pero el no lo vio fui yo el que lo vi en mi sueño, parece ser que entro en mi sueño, y queriamos hablar con ustedes, ya que son del tipo psíquico ambas si nos pudieran ayudar, a dormir ya que los dos tenemos miedo de dormir y no volver a despertar.

-Entiendo pero es muy complicado lo que piden Lopunny ya que tenemos que crearle barreras mentales, pero Darkrai es un pokémon legendario es muy poderoso y cabe la posibilidad que termine rompiendo las barreras.

-ENTONCES SE QUEDARAN HAY PARADAS MIENTRAS NOSOTROS PODEMOS MORIR EN UN SUEÑO O PEOR NO DESPERTAR JAMAS-Grito Lola enojada por la actitud de la princesas.

-Eso no fue lo que dijimos o si Lopunny haremos todo lo posible para ayudarlos, y no solo a ustedes si no que a todos los soldados de este lugar.

-De verdad no ayudaran princesas gracias-Esta vez fue Lucario el que despues de escuchar que lo ayudarían le brindo una de sus mejores sonrisas de felicidad el cual hizo sonrojar a ambas princesas, Lola al ver como su hermano dejo a las princesas no dudo en molestarlas un poco.

-Ya calmate Ryu no hagas otra de esas sonrisas porque ambas princesas podrían enamorarse de ti y yo tendria que elegir cual es mejor para ti, Bueno cambiando de tema vamos que nos toca hacer guardia hermano- asi ambos hermanos se retiraron dejando muy sonrojadas a las princesas.

-Oye Lola ¿porque hiciste eso?

-Hacer que yo no he echo nada malo-mientras ponía cara de inocente.

-Lola porque dijiste eso de enamorar a las princesas, tu sabes que eso incomoda tanto a las princesas como ami.

-Por eso mismo me gusta hacerlo así pero no pienses mal de tu linda hermanita ya que ella nomas te quiere buscar una buena pareja, y algo me dice que esas princesas te tienen un afecto especial llámalo intuición femenina.

-Como sea la próxima que hagas eso le mostrare, esos viejos dibujos de mi linda hermanita a todo el reino.

-QUeeeeeeee RYU SI MUESTRAS ESOS DIBUJOS HARÉ TU VIDA IMPOSIBLE, HASTA EL DÍA QUE TE MUERAS ASI QUE NI LO PIENSES.

-Ya ya calmate solo estaba bromeando a demás si muestro esos dibujos a el reino todos se quedarían ciegos-cuando termino de hablar empezó a correr por su vida, ya que si lo atrapa su hermana posiblemente no volvería a ver la luz del dia de nuevo.

-TUUUU VEN AQUI SI TE ATRAPO SERAS POKÉMON MUERTO ME ESCUCHASTE RYU -le gritaba Lola mientras lo perseguía.

(En otra parte del castillo)

Estaban ambas princesas preocupadas, por el retorno de Darkrai Gardevoir estaba meditando mientras Delphox esta caminando de un lado en círculos estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Delphox no pudo mas y tuvo que preguntar.

-Que haremos hermana si regresa Darkrai sera un gran prolema para todos, tu que crees que deberiamos hacer.

-Escucha Delphox trae al sabia Alakazam necesitamos su consejo, ya que el vivio muchos mas tiempo que nosotros puede que el sepa algo de como derrotar a Darkrai.

-Esta bien Gardevoir le avisare que venga de inmediato-Delphox le aviso a los guardia que le diga que venga Alakazam ya que era algo urgente.

Alakazam no tardo mucho en llegar,básicamente a penas les dijeron que la princesa lo buscaba se teletransporto hacia el lugar.

-Princesas a que se debe el honor, de que me llamaran ami solo un viejo Alakazam.

-Escucha sabia psíquico queriamos preguntarle una par de cosas sobre la guerra, que hubo hace mucho tiempo que solo se supone que era una leyenda.

-Pero princesa todos los sabio y guardias fingimos que eso solo era un leyenda para olvidarnos de todas las atrozidades que paso en esa guerra ahora porque lo quiere recordar.

-Porque Darkrai aparecio en el sueño de una de nuestras guardias y queremos saber si podemos hacer algo para que todos los guardia no entren en una pesadilla eterna y si nos tenemos que enfrentar a el fisicamente queremos saber como vencerlo-explico la princesa de fuego.

-Entiendo princesa verán por lo que sabemos existe un elegido que sera capaz de vencer a Darkrai un pokémon que fue elegido por arceus y le transfirió una gran parte de su poder y pero nadie sabe lo que paso con el posiblemente este muerto pero su poder se tranviario a otro pokémon de gran corazón y con un objetivo claro por lo que dice una tabla antigua que encontramos hace mucho también decía que el verdadero poder del elegido se mostrara cuando las personas que el quiere estén en peligro muchos sabios piensan que el siguiente elejido es Greninja ya que el tiene un gran corazon entregado al reino y tiene un objetivo claro el cual es siempre protegerlas.

-Entiendo una pregunta mas sabio ¿quien era el elegido anterior?-pregunto la princesa de fuego

-Bueno es un tema delicado para mi ya que el y yo eramos viejos amigos, era un medichan el sabia que el era el elegido pero a el no le importo ya que tenia a dos crías que cuidar ya que ninguna de las dos crias tenia familia, ya que una era la de su hermano que había muerto y otra era una cría que el adopto al ver su estado y su salud despues de eso huyo del castillo aunque seguía por el reino nadie sabe por donde y dudo ahora que este vivo ya que tenia un enfermedad que no se podía curar.

-Entiendo muchas gracias sabio se puede retirar ya por favor.

-Si princesa espero que le haya servido mi información.-despues de terminar de hablar se teletransporto dejando a las princesas con la duda de quien era el elegido

(volviendo con Ryu y Lola)

Recien habian terminado su guardia estaban caminando hacia el comedor ya que Lola tenia hambre,no tardaron mucho en llegar a penas entraron Lola se fue a buscar comida rápidamente, Ryu al ver esto se fue a buscar un lugar donde sentarse cuando vio que había pocos pokémon en el comedor uno de ellos era Greninja, pero parece que estaba triste ya que ni siquiera se molestaba para que no noten su presencia , Ryu al ver esto se preocupo un poco por el ya que aunque no se lleven bien es su "maestro" asi que se fue a sentar a su lado, Lola cuando regreso con comida es su boca por poco la escupe porque no podía creer lo que veía su hermano sentado en la misma mesa que Greninja sin discusiones ni nada por el estilo pero fue sacada de su pensamiento cuando Ryu empezo a hablar.

-Hola Greninja que te pasa porque esa cara normalmente estas saltando de un lado para otro ahora te veo quieto sin molestarte que te observen

-Eso es verdad digamos que no e tenido un buen dia hoy igual esto no es escusa mañana tienen entrenamiento-Termino de decir eso Greninja y desapareció como siempre lo hace

-Eso fue raro tu hablando con Greninja tan calmadamente y el de esa forma tan triste, o no ya se lo que paso fui transportada a otra dimensión en la que ustedes se llevan bien-decia Lola con voz dramática.

-Callate ¿trajiste algo para mi que pueda comer?-pregunto Ryu

-Si toma una manzana se que te gusta aunque no habia muchas pude traer una para ti y otra para mi, oye que crees que le haya pasado a Greninja.

-Traquila tu novio debe estar bien solo es un mal dia a todos nos pasa-Explico Ryu.

-Si eso debe ser nomas...UN MOMENTO EL NO ES MI NOVIO SOLO ES UNA RANA DE PANTANO.

-Si como digas hermana no hace falta que grites ya se que no es tu novio ya que el te considera un ser inferior-finalizo Ryu mientras se levantaba para irse a dormir.

-QUE TE CALLES CUANTA VECES TENDRÉ QUE DECÍRTELO DAME UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO Y LO HARÉ COMER DE LA PALMA DE MI MANO-justo en ese momento Lola recordo que estaba en el comedor y todos los presente las estaban mirando lo unico que pudo hace en ese momento fue salir corriendo de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible con la cara tan roja de la vergüenza que la podían confundir con un pokémon tipo fuego,cuando salio del comedor tenia un objetivo en mente matar a su hermano por hacerla pasar tanta vergüenza...

 **Bueno hasta aqui el cap tuve muchos prolemas con mi internet se me habia cortado ayer todo el dia y hoy por suerte volvio el internet asi que pude subir este cap bueno no los entretengo mas si les gustan deje un review fav bueno sin nada mas que decir adiossssss**


	13. Conquista

Conquista.

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo pokemon company game freak etc...**

Empezaba el día con tranquilidad para Ryu y Lola los cuales estaban desayunando, sin saberlo que le esperaba ese día, despues de comer se fueron a encontrar con Greninja para entrenar.

(mientras en el palacio real)

Estaban comiendo charlando de sus cosas aunque en realidad las dos pensaban lo mismo quien podría ser el elegido de la profecía, no podían pensar en otra cosa estaban tan sumergidas en sus pensamientos,hasta que un fuerte ruido hizo que se dieran vuelta a ver de donde venían ese ruido cuando vieron de donde venia el ruido se sorprendieron al ver quien lo había atacado.

(volviendo con Lola y Ryu)

Estaban en el salón de entrenamiento con Greninja también estaban pokémon como Charizard Dragonite Bisharp entre otros pokémon estaban en pleno entrenamiento, cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido o primero que paso por su mente era que las princesas estaban en prolemas asi que corrieron lo mas rapido posible pero un cometa draco dejo a Greninja Lola y Ryu muy lastimados cuando se trataron de levantar recibieron varios lanzallamas de los charizard cuando Ryu vio a la cara los ojos de los pokémon estaban de un color oscuro total al parecer que estaban siendo controlado despues de ver esto Ryu se desmayo.

(volviendo con las princesas)

La princesas atacaban con lanzallamas y con psiquico las princesas no lograban entender que la propia gente que vive en su reino la estén atacando, pero no era el momento de pensar eso tenían que defenderse estaban peleando con valor ambas princesas pero no podían hacer mucho contra tanto pokémon juntos. justo en ese instante ambas princesas recibieron una onda toxica de un Gengar que a Gardevoir la dejo fuera de combate,Delphox trata de mantenerse de pie peleando como podia pero un hidropulso de blastoise termino por dejarla debilitada.

(Con Ryu y Lola)

Lola recién despertaban en una celda del calabozo con su hermano inconsciente todavía iba a ir a ver como estaba pero se dio cuenta que a duras penas se podía levantar también se dio cuenta que estaba Greninja en la misma celda que ellos pero el estaba en un estado peor que el de ellos ya que tenias en varias partes de su cuerpo rastro de sangre Lola ya estaba sumamente preocupada por su hermano y su "maestro" pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que una voz se empezo a escuchar Lola trataba de adivinar de donde venia la voz,pero no encontraba el origen de esa misteriosa voz la cual ya estaba hablando.

-Hola Lopunny veo que ya despertaste pero tu hermano no te preguntaras quien soy en realidad no te lo dire me llaman el maestro de las ilusiones, y venido hasta este reino con un solo objetivo conquistarlo para mi maestro.

-Que quien es tu maestro porque rayos quieres conquistar el reino-Lola pregunto enojada para ocultar sus nervios.

-Calmate Lopunny ya que hacerte la valiente no te servira de nada mi maestro te visito en tu sueños yo se tus debilidades tus miedos tienes miedo de perder a tu hermano por otra hembra, tienes miedo a quedarte sola en el mundo tienes miedo de mostrar tu verdadero ser antes todos por eso usas esa estúpida actitud, a mi no me engañas yo conozco tus debilidades aunque quiera o no mi maestro me ah dicho que te de una invitación para ser uno de los nuestro piénsalo bien todos el poder que quieras ser alguien importante en la vida.

-Lola estaba escuchando y se forzaba así misma a no llorar ya que esa voz tenia razón ella tiene miedo de perder a su hermano tiene miedo a mostrar su ser aunque ella nunca lo demostraría.

-¿Que me decís aceptas o no?-pregunto la voz hasta darse a mostrar era nada mas ni nada menos que Zoroark que le extendía la pata a Lola.

-Esta no sabia que hacer no conocia a ese Zoroark pero al parecer el la conocia por aceptar su propuesta, hasta que un hidropulso golpea fuertemente a Zoroark. era Greninja que con la poca fuerza que tenia lastimado o no se paro y fue hasta donde estaba ella y se puso en medio de ella y Zoroark.

-Veo que ya despertaste hermano-Dijo Zoroark con cara de satisfacción.

-Asi es Ronoa ahora dime QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI-grito Greninja.

-Lo que pasa hermano es que mi señor empezó con su plan ya tiene capturadas a las princesas y a los únicos pokémon que podían detenerlo, ya no hay nada que hacer ríndete Zora jura lealdad a nuestro señor seamos de nuevo una familia como en el pasado.

-Ya te lo he dicho Ronoa nosotros fuimos hermanos pero ahora ambos estamos en diferentes bandos yo protegere mis ideales a las princesas y a mi aprendices hasta el final-finalizo Greninja.

-Como quieras Zack ya no tendrás mas oportunidades no te entiendo aun cuando tienes todo a perder lo sigues intentando es algo muy estúpido de tu parte lastima siempre fuiste inteligente,es una lastima pero a tus aprendices me los llevare ya que si me maestro no puede converlo que no estén de su lado los matara-a penas termino de hablar ataco finta hacia Greninja que por poco aguanta el ataque.

Lola al ver que Greninja no estaba en condiciones para pelear ataco con sorpresa a Zoroark esto lo hizo retroceder.

-Tu maldita Lopunny acabaro contigo-Dijo ronoa y luego atacar con tajo umbrio.

Lola no tenia suficiente poder para esquivarlo y sabia que ese golpe le haría mucho daño ya que no tiene su megapiedra, solo quedaba esperar el golpe cerro los ojos pero el golpe no había llegado abrió los ojos entonces vio a el cuerpo de Greninja en frente del suyo.

Lola no podía creer lo que Greninja había echo el con lo lastimado que estaba se había puesto en frente de ella para que ella no sufriera daño

-Vaya veo que le tienes aprecio a tu aprendis Zora ya que tu nunca harías eso por nadie dijo Ronoa

Greninja no respondía nada.

-Veo que el golpe fue suficiente para dejarte inconsciente bueno ahora si vamos a terminar con esto Lopunny-dijo Ronoa mientras tiraba el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano al piso.

Ronoa estaba por atacar pero Ryu ataco con esfera aural un impacto que fue muy fuerte para Ronoa.

-Tu maldito te destruiría pero ya tuve suficiente de esto me iré de aquí y dejare que los demás pokémon lo destruyan, pero seguro que antes se divertirán con tu hermanita para hacerlo mas interesante les dejare unos minutos para que puedan huir de esta sucia celda adios.-explico Ronoa antes de irse.

Cuando se fue no hubo tiempo de explicaciones Lola a penas pudo levantarse para irse Ryu lo mismo pero al ver que Greninja no se levantaba lo cargo y empezaron a correr lo mas rápido posible en su estado hasta que se cruzaron con...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy lamento la tardanza no crei subir este cap hoy por varios prolemas pero me las arregle para subirlo igual ya sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste dejen review para alguna sugerencia o duda y fav bueno eso ya lo saben bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido por hoy adiosssssssssss**


	14. Locura

Locura.

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de pokémon company nintendo etc...**

Hasta que se cruzaron con el sabio Alakazam este al ver la situación los teletransporto rapidamente sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo Ryu al ver que lo habian teletransportado a una habitacion oscuro bajo a Greninja de su espalda y se puso en guardia para atacar.

-Calma no les hare daño a ustedes yo soy un aliado e venido a ayudarlos-Trato de calmar a Ryu Alakazam.

-Porque deberiamos creerte-Dijo Ryu rápidamente.

-Porque si yo quisiera ya los habría derrotado pero yo quiero explicarles que esta pasando aquí.

-Que nos dirás que Darkrai tomo el castillo eso ya lo sabemos.

-Quiero decirles como lo tomo Darkrai tiene la habilidad de entrar en los sueños de los pokémon y controlarlos.-Explico el sabio Alakazam.

-Entonces todos están siendo controlados espera porque a ti no te afecto entonces.

-Yo soy un anciano pero e sobrevivido muchas cosas por eso no me afecta me sorprende que a ustedes no les afecte ya algunos pokémon no le afectaría nomas.

-Parece que yo y mi hermana estamos en el grupo que no nos afecta pero no entiendo que gana Darkrai con esto.

-Poder joven Guerrero Darkrai solo tiene una meta conquistar todo y a todos pero para eso necesita las piedras para vencer a Giratina y ganar su poder aunque no va a poder hasta que no mate a las princesas y a los elegidos si logra hacer eso no hay fuerza en el mundo que logre vencerlo.

-Matar a las princesas tenemos que ir a rescatarlas donde estan ellas y donde puedo encontrar al elegido el podrá acabar con Darkrai.

-Escucha joven no podrás encontrar al elegido ya que uno de ustedes es el elegido-Respondio Alakazam sin ninguna duda.

-Espera eso es imposible yo no puedo ser y mi hermana tampoco a caso es Greninja-Dijo Ryu sin poder ocultar la sorpresa de su voz.

-No lo se en realidad pero de algo estoy seguro es que uno de ustedes es el elegido pero ahora estan muy lastimados para poder hacer algo lo que haré es llevaron a un lugar donde puedan recuperarse para que puedan reconquistar el castillo y vencer a Darkrai.

-Que irnos no dejare a las princesas-Exclamo Ryu muy seguro de si mismo.

-Entiendo lo que sientes joven guerrero pero estas muy débil tu hermana no se puede mover y Greninja esta debilitado no pueden ir y enfrentarse a tanto pokémon en su estado actual.

-No me importa no las dejare a su suerte aquí en este castillo.

-Bueno usted vendrá conmigo para junto rescataremos a las princesas de acuerdo este es el plan.

(Mientras tanto con las princesas)

Ambas despertaban en una habitación muy oscura ambas muy asustadas y confundidas,Ninguna entendía que pasaba pero sabían que tenían que ser fuertes entre todo el silencio de escucho una voz.

-Veo que al fin despiertan princesas.

-¿Quien eres? ¿porque rayos haces esto? muestra tu cara cobarde-Dijo con enojo Delphox.

-Yo soy el maestro de las ilusiones y porque hago esto es para ver a mi señor en el trono.

-Tu señor si creo que es Darkrai pierdes tu tiempo, Drakrai fue desterrado no tiene poder y nunca te daremos la piedras para que vuelva y sin la piedras no tiene suficiente fuerza para volver-Expuso los echos la princesa Delphox.

-Seguro porque la cara de tu hermana dice lo contrario parece que nunca te lo dijo escucha segun la leyenda Darkrai volveria para enfrentarse al elegido y eso decidira como terminara el mundo si gana Darkrai ustedes dos seguiran y si gana el elegido posbilemente Darkrai sea destruido, Al parecer tu hermana ya sabe quien es el elegido en cualquier caso habra una batalla final en la cual se decidira el ganador.

-Pero eso no es importante por ahora quiero que me digan donde estan las piedras si me lo dicen no les hare daño solo me divertire con ustede jeje-Exclamo Zoroark con una sonrisa siniestra.

-No te lo diremos estupido preferimos morir antes de decirte la ubicacion de las piedras-Aseguro la princesa Gardevoir.

-Como quieran mas divertido para mi.

Despues de hablar Zoroark se empezó a acercar a las princesas Gardevoir ataco con fuerza lunar pero a lo que ataco era una ilusión el verdadero Zoroark apareció atras de ella y ataco con pulso umbrio Gardevoir estaba distraída y el impacto fue critico Delphox estaba por defenderse pero recibió un tajo umbrio rápidamente, Ambas dos estaban muy golpeadas y débiles.

Zoroark al ver a sus presas débiles iba a aprovechar el momento se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la princesa Delphox, pero una esfera aural de Ryu lo hizo alejarse

-Vaya mira quien esta aquí a penas puedes mantenerte en pie y quieres pelear contra mi es una estupidez pero si asi lo quieres adelante-Explico Ronoa antes de atacar con un tajo umbrio, pero Ryu lo esquivo y ataco con pulso dragon el cual le hizo un poco de daño.

-Bueno parece que puedes pelear pero yo no pienso perder así de fácil.

-Tu que crees no voy a perder ya que yo voy a proteger a las princesas con mi vida-aseguro Ryu.

-Como quieras espero que me des mas peleas que ellas dos-Dijo Zoroark mirando hacia la dirección de las princesas.

Ryu ataco rápidamente con esfera aural, pero fallo ya que golpeo una ilusión de Zoroark que apareció atras de el y ataco con lanzallamas Ryu lo logro esquivar gracias a que vio el aura de al ver esto volvio a atacar esta vez con tajo umbrio esta vez el golpe acertó pero Ryu respondió con pulso dragon, Ryu esta muy cansado muy golpeado pero no iba a perder así de fácil siguió atacando pero Ronoa empezaba a esquivar los golpes con mas facilidad por el cansancio Ryu se estaba debilitando parece que iba a perder cuando megaevoluciono y ataco a Zoroark con una potente esfera aural el cual lo dejo muy golpeado,Ronoa se levanto con dificultad y iba a atacar con un ultimo tajo umbrio,pero al final recibió un ataque de sorpresa de Lopunny que había llegado porque Alakazam la había teletransportado, Los hermanos cuando vieron que Zoroark estaba debilitado agarraron a las princesas y Alakazam los transporto no a la misma habitación sino a su antigua casa hay lo estaba Greninja ya todavía debilitado.

Ryu al ver que llegaron a su antiguo hogar no pudo evitar preguntar como rayos Alakazam conocia su antigua casa Alakazam solo les dijo que tenia muchas cosas que explicar pero no seria hoy ya que hoy había sido una locura Ryu y Lola solo asintieron con la cabeza y se acostaron a descansar porque en realidad este día había sido una total locura...

 **Hola lamento si lo subi tarde o si esta mal en algunas parte es que lo subi con muchas prisas ya que hoy no a sido un buen dia para mi pero igual quise escribir este cap bueno sin nada mas que decir lo lamento. Si les gutos dejen un review fav etc... adiossssssssss**


	15. desvelando secretos

Desvelando secretos.

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de pokémon company game freak nintendo su creador etc...**

Ryu se despertaba un poco adolorido se levanto y se fue a bañar para relajar sus musculos,Cuando entro vio algo que no tenia que ver vio a la princesa Delphox secándose con un toalla no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla,La princesa se percato que Ryu estaba en la puerta del baño mirándola sonrojado esta no reacciono bien ya que empezó a atacarlo con llamarada,Ryu al darse cuenta que venia una llamarada no pudo ni defenderse solo corrió para esquivar el golpe,Pero al correr se olvido que estaba en la segunda planta de la casa y rodó por las escaleras.

Lola por su parte que estaba durmiendo se despertó porque escucho un golpe fuerte contra el piso,Lola al escuchar el golpe bajo para ver que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta que era su hermano el que estaba en el piso lo primero que hizo fue preocuparse pero al darse cuenta que su hermano estaba bien se empezó a burlar de el.

-Que te paso hermanito es que ya te olvidaste donde estaban las escaleras-Dijo Lola con su tono de burla.

-Callate idiota creí que no me ibas a escuchar pero con esas orejas que tienes puedes escuchar lo que pasa a tres reinos de distancias-Respondio Ryu en el mismo tono que Lola eso hizo enojar a la pokémon coneja.

-Ya ustedes dos parecen crías acaso nunca van a cambiar-Expreso Greninja a penas cuando los vio pelear.

-Tu no te metas renacuajo,Respondió Ryu con un tono de molestia en su voz.

Greninja iba a responder,Pero Lola hablo primero.

-Dejalo en paz Ryu si no fuera por el probablemente no estariamos ahora asi que tienes que estar agradecido-Regaño Lola a Ryu.

-Hablas encerio Lola o te diste un golpe en la cabeza estamos aquí gracias a que me desperté justo a tiempo para vencer a Zoroark.

-SI tienes razon y si ahora hoy te hubieras despertado un poco mas tarde todavía tendrías vida-Dijo Delphox mientras miraba lo con cara de querer asesinarlo.

-Esto yo no es mi culpa la puerta tiene traba si tu no la pusiste no es mi culpa-Se trata de escusar Ryu.

-QUE RAYO PASO DÍGAME QUE LE HIZO PRINCESA Y YO MISMO LE HARE PAGAR LA CONCECUENCIAS-Grito Greninja imaginando lo peor.

Antes que Delphox o Ryu pudieran decir algo la princesa Gardevoir con el sabio Alakazam aparecen en el cuarto.

-Antes que empiecen a pelear o alguna estupidez necesitamos hablar con ustedes hay cosas que no les hemos dicho.

Todos los presentes se sentaron en frente de la princesa para escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

-Bueno empezamos les explicare la mision que tiene que hacer el elegido cual es su relacion con nosotras las princesas y por ultimo quien es el elegido de ustedes.

-Como saben la mision del elegido es aquel que pude detener a Darkrai pero eso no es todo con las piedras mas el elegido se podrá liberar a los ejércitos del mismísimo Arceus Darkrai quiere las piedras para su liberación,Pero para la liberación de su maestro necesita la sangre de la princesa en este caso la sangre de mi hermana o la mía y por ultimo la sangre del elegido cuando destruya a las princesas y al elegido ya no habrá nadie que los detenga,Por ultimo quien es el elegido es algo muy complicado porque el elegido ya que en un principio se creía que eras tu Greninja por todo lo que haz echo,Pero despues aparecieron Ryu y Lola que ellos son los descendientes de el ultimo elegido ninguno de sangre pero si en ese sentimiento de protección que comparten,Es algo complicado saber quien de ustede tres es el elegido.

-¿Entonces quien es al final?-Pregunto Greninja.

-Tranquilizate Zora te explicare como estaba diciendo cualquiera de ustedes tres es el elegido asi que es mejor que ustedes tres se mantengan vivos el mayor tiempo posible.

-Entonces ninguno volvemos a lo mismo ya que no saben cual de los tres es el elegido o elegida-Dijo Lola un poco frustrada

-Asi me temo lamento hacerles esto chicos pero todavía no sabemos cual de los tres podrá ser el elegido,Bueno falta explicarles una ultima cosa el elegido o en este caso la elegida la profecía dice que se tendra que casar con una de la princesa o príncipe cuando así llevara al reino en una buena direccion-Dijo la princesa Gardevoir con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE-Gritaron todos en la sala menos Alakazam.

-Lo lamento por haberles guardado información pero ahora no es momento de lo que puede pasar en el futuro tenemos que ir a buscar comida-Explico Gardevoir para cambiar el ambiente incomodo que se había formado.

-La princesa tiene razón tenemos que buscar comida o si nos moriremos de hambre Lola vamos ya que nosotros somos expertos en robar,Dijo Ryu.

-Tienes Razon vayamos despues de todo somos los mejores en lo que hacemos,Acepto la propuesta de su hermano.

-Esperen yo voy con ustedes yo soy un ninja en toda forma de la palabra necesitaran mi Greninja.

-Esta bien renacuajo vámonos,Acepto Ryu.

Termino de hablar Ryu y salieron a buscar un poco de comida,Aunque sabían a donde buscar comida era mas complicado de lo que parecía ya que había muchos pokémon con los ojos negros,Greninja fue el primero en bajar para encontrar comida ya que el era muy sigiloso cuando llego al piso corrió rápidamente y tomo varias frutas diferentes para comer y de una salto llego hasta donde estaban Ryu y Lola.

El siguiente fue Ryu que le costo un poco mas ya que había pokémon con los ojos negros inspeccionando la zona Ryu bajo rápidamente tomo un piedra pequeña y la lanzo lejos,Los pokémon con ojos negros al escuchar el ruido producido por la piedra fueron hacia eze lugar Ryu aprovecho y tomo todas las frutas que pudo y se las lanzo a Greninja y Lola,Estaba por subir cuando recibió un lanzallamas de un ninetales con ojos oscuros,Ryu se levanto despues del golpe y ataco con pulso dragón,Ninetales recibió el golpe y antes de poder levantarse y responder Lola ataco con una patada salto alta de Lola el cual la dejo fuera de combate,Lola se percato gracias a sus orejas que se acercaban mas pokémon posiblemente con ojos oscuro le aviso a su hermano y también a Greninja que esto empezaron a correr lo mas rápido posible.

(Mientras tanto con las princesas)

Delphox estaba mirando con una cara de enojo a Gardevoir,Esta estaba un poco asustada por la mirada su hermana aunque ella le podia leer la mente a Delphox no era necesario para darse cuenta que su hermana pensaba en mil formas de torturas para probar con ella pero se armo de valor y le empezó a hablar.

-Escucha Del lo siento por ocultarte la verdad pero era necesario porque tu protección ya que si esto tu lo sabias no te podrías enamorarte del pokémon que tu quieres de verdad y sabes de quien hablo-Explico Gardevoir con una media sonrisa al ver como su hermana se le cambiaba la cara de enojo por una de vergüenza.

-De...quee...estasss... hablando tartamudeaba-Delphox sin saber como defenderse.

-Tu sabes de lo que hablo y sabes si el es el elegido seria un amor verdadero y no hablaba ya con mas tranquilidad al saber que su hermana aunque estaba enojada le gustaba un poco la idea.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos,Hasta que llegaron Ryu Lola y Greninja con comida suficiente para mantenerse por varios días...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste me costo un poco hacer este capitulo pero valio la pena asi que no me quejo espero que les guste dejen un review favoritos bueno eso ya lo saben adiosssssssss**


	16. Pokémon oscuros

Pokémon oscuros.

 **Todos los derecho de pokémon son de nintendo y de su creador.**

Empezaba el día la primera que se despertaba era Lola,Esta se desperto fue a buscar algo para comer eso no era un problema ya que tenían suficiente comida para un tiempo,Empezo a comer,Hasta que fue detenida por su hermano.

-Oye espera porque si empiezas a comer no pararas hasta dejaron sin comida-Le dijo su hermano en modo de burla.

-Callate idiota-Le responde Lola con el ceño fruncido aunque se le cambia la cara rápidamente por una sonrisa burlona-Oye y dime que te estaba haciendo anoche en tus sueños ya que hacías ruidos raros y nombrabas a delphox.

Ahora era el turno de Ryu fruncir el ceño,Pero con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Oye hermanita adivina que encontré cerca en tu habitacion-Dijo Ryu mientras le mostraba un pedazo de papel Lola que ahora era el turno de ella de ponerse roja pero no de vergüenza si no de enojo.

-TU MALDITO DAME MIS DIBUJOS DE CUANDO ERA NIÑA O SI NO ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO PUEDAS PROCREAR-Gritaba Lola mientras lo corría por la casa.

-Ustedes dos cállense dejen maldita sea dejen dormir al projimo-Dijo hasta ahora el callado y respetuoso sabio Alakazam.

Tanto Lola como Ryu se sorprendieron al escuchar hablar así al sabio y sentaron en silencio a comer su comida,Mientras los demás se despertaban y hacían lo mismo que el par de de que todos se levantaron y comieron algo se pusieron a pensar un plan para vencer a Darkrai,El sabio y ambas princesas hablaban del plan mientras los tres posibles elegidos estaban entrenado sin hacer mucho ruido ya que tenia que mantener perfil bajo ya que lo estaban buscando todavía.

-Entonces tenemos que vencer a Darkrai Sabio ¿usted cree si los elegidos pelean con las piedras en su poder serán capaces de derrotar a Darkrai?-Pregunto Gardevoir sin estar muy segura de la idea.

-Yo creo que así es princesa ya que su poder combinado con el poder de las piedras cualquiera que sea de ellos podrá derrotar a Darkrai.

-Entiendo pero es muy peligroso sabio ya que las piedras se encuentran en el castillo aunque bien escondidas solo sera cuestion de tiempo para que darkrai las encuentre,Tenemos que tomar el control del castillo primero y eso es algo muy complicado ya que solo somos 6 pokémon contra un ejercito,Aunque tu uses tu poder de teletransportacion no serviria ya que el lugar donde guardamos las piedras es una sala el cual casi la mayoria de ataques no sirve-Expreso la princesa de fuego sin mucho animo.

-Eso es verdad princesa pero tenemos diferentes aliados el cual estarían felices de ayudar con tal que Darkrai consiga su objetivo-Respondio el sabio con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿De rayos hablas anciano? no tenemos a nadie estamos solo en esto nadie resiste el poder de un pokémon legendario como darkrai-Expreso la pokémon tipo fuego iracunda.

-Primero y principal recuerde que yo soy un sabio y se me tiene que tratar con respeto,Segundo es cierto ningún pokémon puede con el control mental de un pokémon legendario nosotros somos una excepción pero otro legendario puede enfrentarse contra el-Expreso el sabio.

-Quee de verdad eso imposible no hay otro pokémon legendario en este parte del mundo-respondio Delphox sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Se los explicare princesas hay parte de la historia que ustedes no saben solo lo sabian los sabios y prometieron que no lo dirían a menos que sea una gran emergencia todos los sabios se reunirían y debatirían para decirlo pero ya como soy el único sabio que todavía tiene voluntad propia se los diré,Pero les pediré a los elegidos que vengan ya que ellos también tienen que saber esta historia.

Cuando los llamo ya estaban los elegido y las princesas el sabio empezó con la historia.

(Comienzo de Flashback)

En los tiempos de guerra Arceus pidió ayuda a varios legendarios al igual que Giratina los legendarios tomaron un bando excepto dos el pequeño Hoopa y Meloetta al el solo le importaba que el amor de su vida su pareja meloetta estuviera bien y ella le importaba solo dos se quedaron neutrales a ellos querían tener una vida a Giratina no le gusto esto y le ordeno a Darkrai que secuestrara a Meloetta y la convenciera para que les ayude a ellos en la guerra,Darkrai lo hizo la secuestro mientras ella y hoppa dormí la secuestro se la llevo con el al mundo distorsión al despertarse al otro dia y no saber que paso con ella la busco por todo el no la encontró entro al mundo distorsión y se encontró con Giratina el cual le dijo que si la quería ver de nuevo tenia que ser su soldado a Hoopa no le quedo mas opción que aceptar si quería volver a verla hizo muchas misiones el ayudo a que Giratina este mas cerca de conquistar el reino,Pero un día en medio de un combate en el cual Giratina se enfrentaba a Arceus Hoopa fue al mundo distorsión a buscarla,Le tardo vario minutos encontrarla cuando la encontró vio escena que no quería ver vio a su amada Meloetta en un situación amorosa con a hoopa le rompio el primero que hizo fue a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Darkrai casi matandolo ya que su poder aumento al punto de cambiar de forma a Hoopa a Darkrai sin poder levantarse y ver como hoopa se acercaba para poner fin a su lo único que se le ocurrió fue utilizar a Meloetta a la cual estaba controlando mentalmente le ordeno que bloqueara el ataque Meloetta solo siguió ordenes y se puso en medio del ataque que Hoopa utilizo matándola,Hoopa al ver esto no sabia que hacer iba a matar a Darkrai pero este no estaba supuso que se fue a ayudar a Geratina,Hoopa destrozado por dentro volvió al campo de batalla y vio como Giratina peleaba con Arceus y recordó que todo esto empezó por el hambre de poder de ambos pokémones legendarios así que decidió que hacer con su vida matar a Darkrai por haberle quitado lo único que le importaba en su vida y acabar con Arceus y Giratina por empezar esta estúpida guerra en la que murieron muchos inocentes,Pero como Darkrai no estaba presente ataco a Arceus y Giratina con sus ataque mas potentes,Sus ataques casi acaba con la vida de ambos legendarios,Para su desgracia no solo no lo hizo si no que los ejércitos de ambos pokémones al ver que Hoopa ataco a ambos pokémones los dos ejércitos empezaron a atacarlo a el,Aunque no lo lograron matar si pudieron quitarle mucha energia y entretenerlo hasta que ambos pokemons legendario se recuperaron tanto como Arceus como Giratina atacaron a Hoopa dejandolo inconsciente aunque ellos tampoco lograron matarlo porque ninguno de los dos estaba cien por ciento recuperados lograron encerrar a hoopa en una prisión del cual solo saldría si el gobernante del reino lo dejaba lo dejaba en libertad.

(Fin del Flasback)

Termino de contar la historia el sabio dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos

-Entonces si logramos liberar a hoopa el nos ayudaría a recuperar el reino pero no sabemos donde esta la ubicacion de esa prision¿O me va a decir que usted sabe su ubicación sabio?-Pregunta Gardevoir entusiasmada.

-Se donde queda princesa pero esta muy lejos de aquí no podremos llegar en un solo dia queda en la montaña Shion si ustedes desean podemos hoy empezar nuestro viaje hacia esa direccion-Aseguro el sabio.

-Que estamos esperando vayamos hacia ese lugar mientras estamos aquí el poder de Darkrai aumenta-Dijo rápidamente Greninja.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Zora seria mejor si ya emprendamos el viaje-Finalizo Gardevoir

-Espere Princesa seria una locura salir ahora a pleno dia hay que esperar hasta el anochecer ya que hay muchos pokémon a estas horas-Explico Ryu.

-De acuerdo esperaremos hasta la noche pero ya prepárense si no creo que podamos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo ya que pronto tendremos visitas de algún pokémon de ojos negros recuerda que si ese Zoroark era el tal H sabe donde vivimos-Finalizo Lola.

Todos los presentes se estaban preparando para viaje,cuando escucharon una voz.

-Creen que pueden detenerme ya tengo la primera piedra ustedes morirán y yo lo disfrutare mientras los mato mi ejercito va hacia ese lugar ahora mismo no podrán escapara jajaja-Dijo la voz despues volvió todo en silencio.

-¿Ese era Darkrai?no tenemos tiempo tenemos vámonos de aquí si lo que dijo Darkrai es cierto ellos ya los ejércitos ya vienen-Termino de expresar Gardevoir.

A penas termino de hablar Gardevoir tomaron todo lo que pudieron y se dispusieron a irse lo mas rápido posible,Cuando salieron Ryu se dio cuenta por su poder de aura que no estaban solos les aviso rápidamente a sus compañeros estos empezaron a correr lo mas rápido posible tanto para Ryu y Lola y Greninja era algo normal ya que ellos era muy ágiles,Pero para las princesas y el sabio eran muy lentos asi que los tres posibles elegidos cargaron a las princesas y al sabio es su espalda Greninja cargo a Alakazam,Lola a Gardevoir y por ultimo Ryu a Delphox corrieron lo mas rápido posible,Pero un Dragonite lo empezó a atacar pero este Dragonite era diferente era de un Dragonite de color oscuro este lo empezó a atacar con garra Dragón mientras Ryu bajaba a Delpox de su espalda y empezaba a atacar con pulso dragón pero el ataque no le hacia mucho daño,Esto dejo un poco confundido a Ryu, Gardevoir le ordeno a Lola que la dejara en el suelo y ataco con fuerza lunar pero este ataque tampoco le hizo mucho daño y dejo desconcertado tanto a Ryu como a los demás dragonite ataco con lanzallamas Ryu al ver que esto le haría mucho daño logro esquivarlo al igual que sus compañeros Alakazam al ver como estaban en peligro uso su poder de teletransportacion para alejarlos del lugar.

-Oye sabio como dime si podías teletransportanos porque no lo hiciste del principio en vez de luchar contra ese Dragonite-Exclamo Ryu.

-Lo hice porque no habia otra alternativa gasto mucha energía al teletransportarme y a demás estoy muy viejo para esto-Expreso Alakazam con cansancio.

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado ¿donde rayos estamos alguien conoce este lugar?-Pregunto la pokémon coneja sin saber donde estaban.

-Los traje a los barrios antiguo de aqui tenemos un dia de viaje para llegar a la prision de hoopa y no creo que hayas muchos pokémones oscuros por estos lugares pero si los encuentran no batallen con ellos seria una estupidez ya que ellos son pokémon oscuros y los ataques que tienen que ser eficaces como el Pulso dragon de Ryu o la Fuerza lunar de Gardevoir le hacen un daño como si atacar a un pokémon tipo acero-Termino de explicar el sabio Alakazam.

-Entonces... si antes esto era una mision casi imposible ahora seria una mision suicida ¿COMO RAYOS LOS POKÉMON DE OJOS NEGRO SE CONVIRTIERON EN POKÉMONES OSCURO ALGUIEN ME LO EXPLICA?-Grito ya harta de todo Lola.

-Estos jovenes que no entienden nada te explicare Darkrai ahora tiene una de las tres piedras su poder aumenta al punto de crear a los pokémon consiguen las piedras que falta sera invensible-Termino de explicar Alakzam.

-Bueno vamonos sigamos viajando no es bueno quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar-Termino Greninja y empezo a caminar.

Los demas hicieron lo mismo a pesar del cansancio siguieron asi varias horas hasta que un ataque de cometa draco se dirigia hacia ellos el creador del ataque fue un mega garchomp oscuro el cual al ver que su ataque fallo se dispuso a atacar con cuchillada,Greninja fue el primero en reaccionar esta vez ataco con hidropulso,Aunque no sirvio de mucho ya que que Garchomp corto el impacto de agua con su cuchillas,Ryu al ver que Greninja no le hizo daño ataco con pulso dragon al piso creando humo y Lola megaevoluciona y ataco con patada salto alta,Ryu ataco con esfera aural y Greninja salto y en el aire utiliza un potente hidrobomba,Pero no basto ya que el Garchomp logra mantenerse en pies y ataca con enfado hacia Lola,Pero Gardevoir se pone en medio bloqueando el ataco sin que le cause daño Ryu Lola y Greninja aprovechan que Garchomp se descuida y atacan entre los tres nuevamente Lola con patada salto alta haciendo a Garchomp retroceder y entre Ryu y Greninja Atacaron con hidrobomba y Esfera aural haciendo que los ataques se conbinen creando un potente ataque que impacta a Garchomp dejandolo debiitado...

 **Hola bueno primero lamento por no subir cap la semana pasada es que no tuve mucho problemas con mi internet para variar por eso esta semana quise escribir esta cap de 2000 como disculpa por lo de la semana pasada espero que les guste el fic ya que este fic yo lo quiero terminar y tal vez algunos dias no lo pueda subir por el asunto de la escuela bueno solo queria avisar si algun dia no subo un cap esa semana subire uno mas largo a la semana siguiente bueno sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste dejen un comentario diciendome que les parecio adiosssssssss**


	17. La busqueda continua

La busqueda continua.

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo etc...**

Ryu estaba sumamente cansado al igual que Lola Greninja,Estos despues de batallar con Garchomp oscuro los dejo agotados.

-Esperen no pueden caer todavía falta para el viaje termine-Dice el sabio Alakazam.

-Oye viejo tu no te enfrentaste contra un Garchomp oscuro así que no sabes lo duro que es ese pokémon-Dijo la pokémon coneja muy cansada por la pelea.

-Que les parece si descansamos por hoy y mañana seguimos sera mejor para todos-Explico Gardevoir, Pero recibió un cortante NO de parte de los tres posibles elegidos y el sabio.

Ya un poco mas recuperados empezaron a viajar de nuevo aunque los tres elegidos no estaban bien físicamente, Siguieron el viaje por los barrios antiguos, Hasta que llego la noche y tuvieron que acampar,Pasaron la noche con tranquilidad hablando de cosas triviales para relajarse despues de lo que les había pasado, Ryu podía parecer tranquilo pero era todo lo contrario ya que el sentía que los estaban observando estaba concentrado, Hasta que la voz de su hermana la saco de su concentrasion.

-Oye Ryu ¿estas escuchando lo que te dije?-Dice Lola con un poco de enojo y preocupación en la voz.

-Perdon Lola es que estaba pensando-Responde Ryu con una sonrisa tratando de no mostrarse preocupado para tranquilizar a su hermana.

-Oye Ryu encontré un árbol de manzanas no muy lejos de aquí y necesito tu ayuda para traerlas-Termino Greninja

-De acuerdo vamos Zora-Termino Ryu y empezó a caminar.

-Que pasa Ryu te veo que algo te preocupa y yo creo saber que es,Si me preguntas si nos estaban vigilando la respuesta es cosa si me vuelves a llamar por mi nombre me asegurare de que nunca mas vuelva a hablar-Explica Greninja con cara seria.

-Callate idiota si no te gusta no te llamare mas así, Si eso me temía si son pokémon oscuros estamos en problemas a duras penas pudimos contra uno no creo poder contra mas-Dijo un preocupado Ryu.

-Preparate Ryu porque algo me dice que esta noche nos van a un igual preocupado Greninja.

-Eso temo sera un gran problema por eso hay que tener un plan B-Finalizo Ryu.

-¿Tienes un plan?-Pregunto el pokémon anfibio.

-Si aunque espero no tener que usarlo,Estuve revisando el barrio antiguo y descubrí que por el suelo hay una red de tuneles el cual podríamos usar para escapar-Explico Ryu con seguridad.

-Entiendo bueno mira hay esta el arbol-Explico señalando el árbol a Ryu.

-De acuerdo vamos tomemos las manzanas y vámonos de aquí,No estoy de humor para quedarme aquí mucho tiempo-Explica Ryu preocupado por sus demás compañeros y su hermana.

(Mientras en con Lola y las princesas)

Lola estaba preocupada por la actitud de su hermano ya que el muy pocas veces se veia tan pensativo y preocupado,Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Hasta que Gardevoir se le acerca y le empieza a hablar.

-Hola Lola ¿dime que te esta pasando tu normalmente no eres asi?-Pregunta Gardevoir preocupada por la posible elegida.

-Normalmente mi hermano no es así tampoco pero tu lo viste estaba tan callado tan preocupado por algo y lo peor es que o se como ayudarlo-Expreso Lola con tristeza en la voz.

-No te preocupes por el Lola tu hermano esta bien solo que entiendelos para el tu eres su hermanita y quiere protergerte se lo que ese sentimiento, Estoy segura que se dio cuenta de ellos por eso-Expreso con total tranquilidad la princesa gardevoir.

-¿ellos? ¿quienes? ¿a caso no estamos seguros aqui?-Pregunto Lola preocupada nuevamente pero esta vez por su seguridad.

-Lola tu crees que nos dejarían ir por donde queremos sin que nos vigilen,Creo que nos están tendiendo una trampa creo que ya estamos rodeados,Seguro tu hermano y Greninja se dieron cuenta por eso deben estar así,Yo me di cuenta gracias a mis poderes psíquicos mira si no me crees escucha lo que hay a tu alrededor y veras que no estamos solas.

Lola despues de escuchar lo que le había dicho Gardevoir se puso en silencio y con sus orejas trato de escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se cuenta que que como dijo Gardevoir no estaban ían varios pokemon ocultos en la sombra esperando el momento justo para atacar Lola ahora si estaba aterrada ya que no sabia que pensar ni como huir,Pero entonces recordo la cara de hermano el cual aunque estaba preocupado seguro que ya tendría un plan.

Lola seguía pensando pero justo vio que estaban llegando Ryu y Greninja el cual ambos venian hablando para disimular pero ella conocía a su hermano sabia que algo tenia planeado así que solo se decidio a mirar lo que pasaba.

Ryu por su parte cuando llego y vio que su hermana y las princesas estaban bien sonrió,Pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho ya que los pokemon que estaban escondidos salieron y empezaron atacar,Ryu esperaba que fueran mas que ellos pero no tanto eran pokémon oscuros para colmo estaban siendo guiados por el hermano de Greninja Zoroark.

Ryu no lo pensó dos veces y empezó atacar con esfera árala pero era inútil asi que gritos a todos sus compañeros que corran,Estos no tardaron mucho en seguir las ordenes de Ryu y empezaron a correr rápidamente pero era inútil todos los pokémon oscuros lo habían rodeado,Una vez rodeados Ryu ataco con esfera aural al piso rompiendolos y empezaron a caer,Greninja que ya estaba preparado para esto tomo al sabio para que no sufriera daño,Lola rápidamente al ver que estaba cayendo mega evoluciono y tomo a la princesa Gardevoir y empezó a saltar por las paredes del túnel Ryu hizo lo mismo con la princesa Delphox.

Los tres elegidos lograron caer de pie y empezaron a corre,Mientras corrían Rya hace un ataque de esfera aural hacia el techo del túnel para ganar tiempo.

Mientras el ejercito de Zoroark también bajo rápidamente hacia el túnel a penas tocaron suelo empezaron a correr en dirección de los elegido y las princesas pero el techo se estaba derrumbando así que Zoroark no dudo mucho en irse del lugar.

-Son mas listos de lo que pensaba pero eso hace divertida la cacería pronto los en voz baja Ronoa...

 **Hola aqui otro cap me costo mucho ya que estoy muy enfermo y tambien preocupado por la escuela que voy a empezar esta semana,tratare de subir cap casi todos los dia como siempre pero no les prometo nada ya que el tiempo me va a jugar en contra,espero que les guste dejen review etc... adiosssssss**


	18. La busqueda terminada parte 1

La busqueda terminada parte 1.

 **Los derechos de pokemon son de nintendo y su creadores.**

Ryu estaba corriendo con sus compañeros aunque estaba cansado trataba de mantener el ritmo corrian lo mas rapido posible para no quedar aplastado por las rocas.

-¡Oye Ryu falta mucho ya me estoy cansando y no quiero morir aplastada por unas rocas todavia soy muy joven hay cosas que quiero hacer!-Gritaba Lola mientras evitaba ser aplastada.

-CALLATE Y CORRE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAS. ¿COMOS VAS TU GRENINJA?-Preguntaba Ryu mientras veia al pokémon anfibio correr con el sabio Alakazam en su espalda.

Se mantuvieron asi varios minutos corriendo hasta que Ryu vio una salida era una Grieta que les permitiria salir de no lo penso mucho y lazon una esfera aural hacia la grita para que esta se haga mas grande y puedan huir por al ver a su hermano lanza una esfera aural hacia esa grieta adivino lo que queria hacer su hermano asi que con la princesa Gardevoir en su espalda salto lo mas fuerte que pudo logrando salir por la grieta.

Ryu y Greninja imitaron lo que hizo todos lograron salir de ese vez a fuera descansaron unos minutos y siguieron su camino para liberar a Hoopa de su estaban muy lejos asi que se apresuraron y ir lo mas rapido posible tardaron un par de horas en llegar a la prision pero cuando llegaron todos los pokémon no podian creer lo que veian pues era una gran palacio que era parecido al de un rey.

-¿Seguro que este es lugar anciano?-pregunta Lola sin poder creer que eso era la prision del pokémon legendario conocido como Hoopa.

-Si aqui es pero no se confundan la prision esta en el subterraneo Todo lo demas es una trampa para mantener encerrado a aquellos que traten de liberar a cuando entren es importante que no tomen nada de lo que vean ya que los objetos estan malditos una vez que los toquen no podran irse del lugar-Advierte el anciano con preocupacion por los elegidos y las princesas.

Ryu no quiso esperar mas y entro rapidamente seguido por los cuando entro se petrifico al ver todo los tesoros que habia desde grandes cofres con monedas de oro hasta armas antiguas y libros increiblemente trato de mantener la calma y no tomar nada solo se dedico a seguir caminando para bajar a la planta de abajo.

Lola por su parte no podia creer lo que tesoros que podian hacer que su vida cambie para siempre si los tuviera trataba de mantenerse serena pero era muy dificil resistir la tentacion.

Las princesas no tuvieron ese problema ya que ellas riquezas tenian solo por lo libros pero ambas tenian gran fuerza de voluntad para no caer en la tentacion.

Todos lograron seguir con su camino y bajar a la planta de abajo en el cual habia un gran reto que que toda la habitacion estaba llena de estatuas de antiguos gurreros.

Nadie entendia porque el lugar estaba lleno de quizo empezar a caminar hacai delante pero fue detenido por Greninja el cual lanzo una piedra que habia tomado antes de entrar al la piedra cae al piso cerca de una estatua esta se mueve y destruye a esa piedra con una sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

-¿Que rayos fue eso?-pregunta Ryu recuperandose de las sorpresa.

-Creo que eso fue las estatuas vivientes de Giratina eso es algo malo ya que con cualquier movimiento erroneo podriamos terminar aplastado-Explica el sabio con miedo por lo que podia pasar.

-¿Como rayos funcionan esas cosas?-Pregunta Delphox.

-No lo se bien escuche leyendas que esas estatuas son de antiguos guerreros que murieron en la guerra de Giratina contra Arceus para que nadie los olvide las almas de guerreros se quedaron dentro de estas estatuas como guardianes para que no se pueda escapar lo que escuche es por el moviento atacan escuche que puede ser por el sonido cualquiera de esa dos opciones son validas.

-Esto es un gran problema-exclama Gardevoir pensando como pasar esa habitacion.

Mientras todos estaban pensando como pasar por ese utiliza su agilidad y se pega al techo de la planta y va hasta la estatua y con su lengua baja hasta estar al frente de la espero para ver si la estatua lo esta no hacia nada Greninja entonces volvio con sus compañeros.

-Al parecer las estatuas reaccionan por el sonido mas que por la vista asi que podemos pasar siempre y cuando no hagamos ruido-Explica Greninja.

Todos solo asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar silenciosamente por la habitacion llegando hasta donde estaban las de hacer el menos ruido justo cuando estaban pasando por cerca de una estatua una roca de techo cae al frente de la estatua haciendo que esta raccione y empieza mala suerte de los elegidos y compania ellos estaban demasiado cerca de la estatua y tuvieron que esquivar el golpe pero cuando lo equivaron hicieron mucho ruido y eso desperto a las demas empezaron a atacar a todos los que cerca de ellos.

-¡DEMONIOS CORRAN!-Grita Ryu al darse cuenta que su plan fallo.

Todos empezaron a correr los mas rapido posible hacia la planta de abajo algo que le era complicado ya que tenian que pasar por las ataca rapidamente con esfera aural a las estatuas pero no servia de nada ya que las estatuas seguian atacando con todo lo que tenian.

Las estatuas atacaban con todo no tenian y eran muy habia que ser muy inteligentes para saber que no podian vencer estatuas Ryu trataba de hacer tiempo para que lo demas cual estaba logrando ya que y el sabio lograron su parte Delphox no tuvo tanta suerte ya que una estatua le bloquea el paso y la ataca Delphox ya no podia esquivarlo solo se quedo quieta con los ojos cerrados esperando un impacto el cual nunca los ojos y vio que Ryu estaba delante de ella peleando con la estatua.

Delphox trato de decir algo pero Ryu solo le dijo una sabia que no era tiempo de replicar y ponerse a discutir asi que solo asintio y siguio moviendose aunque con mucha preocupacion por lo que le pasaria al tipo lucha acero...


	19. La busqueda terminada parte 2

Busqueda terminada parte 2

 **Todos los derecho de pokémon le pertenecen a nintendo etc... yo solo escribo para entretener.**

Ryu tenia que pensar rápido ya que las estatuas se acercaban a el de forma muy rápida lo primero que se le ocurrió fue atacar con esfera aura pero eso no e serviría ya que la esfera aural no lo destruía asi que decidió alejarse del lugar sin hacer ver si las estatuas lo dejaban de atacar.

Greninja mientras tanto estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba esperando si Ryu se metía en problemas el rescatarlo.

La estatuas por su parte seguían moviéndose y atacando pero al no escuchar ruido volvieron a su forma normal.

Ryu al ver que su plan había tenido éxito quería pasar a la siguiente planta pero había un problema estaba todo el lugar lleno de escombros y no podía pasar por hay si hacer ruido por suerte Greninja estaba hay y lo ayudo a pasar por el techo del lugar haciendo que pasen sin problema alguno.

Mientras ellos bajaban las princesa no podían estar tranquilas gardevoir porque Lucario podría ser el elegido pero Delphox sentía culpa por dejarlo solo en ese lugar mientras Lola no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo le podría haber pasado a Ryu cuando se percato que Greninja no estaba tampoco eso también la preocupo ya que le agradaba molestar a ese pokémon anfibio pero el corazón de Lola se tranquilizo al ver no solo a Greninja sino también a Ryu el cual ambos entraban al habitación el cual era muy oscura.

-Me alegra que estén bien pero tenemos una mision importante que hacer asi que preparense que no sabemos que cosa no podría estar esperando en esta habitacion-Finalizaba el Sabio estando alerta.

-De acuerdo anciano ¿dinos cuantas plantas son?-Pregunta Lola un poco adolorida y cansada por la planta interior.

-Eso no lo se bien nadie a intentado liberar a Hoopa pero creo que deberán ser tres plantas como mucho-Reponde el anciano con simpleza.

Lola iba a decir algo pero un ruido la interrumpe-Quien son ustedes que hacen en este lugar bueno no importa ya que todos morirán aquí JA JA JA-Finaliza la voz al mismo tiempo que lanza mas oscuridad separando a todos los presentes.

* * *

Ryu estaba quieto esperando algún ataque el cual no tardo mucho ya que de las sombras sale un Medichan y ataca a Ryu con puño al ver que estaba siendo atacado trata de defenderse pero al ver al Medichan no pudo creer quien era.

-Pa...Padre... que te ocurre porque atacas a tu hijo-Grita Ryu pero como respuesta este solo sonríe de forma siniestra y ataca con una patada salto alta.

Ryu al ver que no podía razonar esquiva el ataque y ataca con esfera algo le falla ya que al cargar el ataque recuerda de todo lo que hizo su "Padre" por el y no pudo que no paso por el Medichan el cual ataca con puño trueno dejando muy lastimado a Ryu.

* * *

Lola por su parte estaba buscando a sus compañeros entre el medio de la oscuridad es algo que detestaba Lola ya que nunca le gusto estar sola en la oscuridad ella seguía caminando rápidamente llamando a sus compañeros escucho una voz que provenia cerca suyo era una voz de una niña pequeña Lola no sabia que hacer ya que por una parte quería encontrar a sus compañeros sabia que ella no podía estar tranquila si se iba y dejaba a esa niña sola en tanta oscuridad.

Lola decidió en ir a ayudar a esa niña aunque la buscaba no la veía solo escuchaba su llanto pidiendo por mas que la buscaba no la podía encontrar hasta que escucho una palabras de la niña la cua se escucho muy cerca de ella.

-Ayuda por favor no quiero estar sola-Decia la niña llorando.

Lola se voltea rápidamente y encuentra a la niña lo que ella no esperaba ver era que era ella misma cuando era niña.

-Ayuda por favor ya perdí a mis padres no quiero perder a nadie mas por favor no me dejen sola-Decia la versión joven de ella.

Lola no sabia que decir estaba impresionada asustada no sabia que decir finalmente se decidio por ayudar a hacerle sonreír a su antigua yo.

-Ya ya no te preocupes niña todo va estar bien se lo que se siente perder a tu familia pero pronto encontraras a otra familia la cual nunca te dejara-Decia Lola calmando a su forma a la pequeña.

-ESO ES MENTIRA YO YA PERDÍ TODO TU NO PUEDES AYUDARME PORQUE TU TAMBIÉN LO HAS PERDIDO SI NO ES ASÍ ENTONCES DIME PORQUE RAYOS ESTAS SOLA AQUÍ EN LA OSCURIDAD-Gritaba la joven Lola pero su voz se tornaba cada vez mas tenebrosa.

-Dime entonces porque estas aquí sola sabes no puede engañarme tu también odias estar sola en la oscuridad entonces porque rayos no dejas de pelear contra la oscuridad tu ya perdiste todo tu hermano ya te esta dejando por una hembra y el es lo único que tienes en el que el Greninja es un idiota que no le importas entonces porque no rendirse si ya no tienes nada porque pelear-decia la pequeña Lola con voz siniestra y sin emociones.

-Tu no sabes nada de mi hermano nunca me dejaria-Decia Lola aunque un poco insegura.

Como respuesta la Lola pequeña soltó una risa demoniaca para despues sonreir de forma divertida y perturbadora.

-Tu sabes que eso no es verdad no importa cuanto tiempo hayan pasado juntos no importa si se quieren como hermanos el ama a esa Delphox y si ella le pidiera que te deje de ver el lo haria todos los macho son iguales no importa si es tu hermano o no-Explicaba la Lola pequeña mientras sonreia divertida.

* * *

Gardevoir estaba perdida aunque ella trataba de rastrear a sus compañeros con sus poderes psíquicos no podía hacerlo por culpa de esa niebla que tapaba todo el lugar.

Ella sin poder hacer mucho empezó a caminar buscando rastro de algún compañero mientras caminaba se encontró con una puerta Gardevoir pensó que sus compañeros lograron encontrar esa puerta abrió la puerta y entro sin pensar lo que encontraría en el otro lado.

Paso por la puerta y lo único que encontró fue mas oscuridad Gardevoir decepcionada se dio la vuelta para salir por la misma puerta que entro pero lo que le sorprendió fue que la puerta ya no estaba a Gardevoir empezó a pensar que todo podría ser una ilusió sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por muchas voltea y se da cuenta que las voces eran de la gente del reino.

-Princesa por favor porque nos dejo a caso ya no se preocupa por nosotros. La odio culpa suya mira lo que somos ahora fantasmas sin libertad-Entre muchas otras cosas esto es lo que escuchaba esta en vez de sentirse mal, en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Asi que este es el poder de la creación de Giratina intersante-Dijo Gardevoir por lo bajo...

 **¿Porque Gardevoir sonrio asi ante esa creación de Giratina? ¿Ryu como la estara pasando en su pelea contra Medichan? ¿Lola sera dejara atrapar por la oscuridad? ¿que paso con los otros personajes? ¿que pasa en ese cuarto?**

 **Hola bueno aqui estoy con esta historia de nuevo espero que les guste el cap ami me ayudo mucho escribir el cap para distraerme de los problemas que tengo en mi casa espero que les guste ya saben dudas o algo asi un dejen un comentario adiosssssss**

 **Tuve que volver a subir el cap por un par de problemas y arregle un par de palabras incompletas**


	20. La busqueda terminada parte 3

La busqueda terminada Parte 3

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo yo escribo para entretener nomas.**

Delphox estaba perdida entre tanta niebla no sabia que hacer o para donde ir trataba de encontrar a sus compañeros pero no lo podía hacer quedándose quieta en ese solo lugar asi que decidió empezar a caminar no entendía bien lo que pasaba en ese cuarto pero sabia que tenia salir de hay lo mas rápido posible.

Delphox empezó a caminar y llamar a sus compañeros pero nadie le respondí que empezó a escuchar una voces Delphox se había dado cuenta que no eran las voces de sus compañeros pero le llamaba la atención saber de quien eran las voces aunque trataba de ignorarlas cada vez se hacían mas trataba de permanecer cuerda aunque le era algo muy complicado de de repente las voces se detienen y Delphox ve a una pokémon parada en el medio del cuarto.

Delphox se acerca para ver si la podía ayudar a salir del cuarto pero cuando la pokémon se da se dio cuenta que era una Gardevoir por un momento creyo que era su hermana pero no era ella era una Gardevoir que a la vista cualquiera se daba cuenta que tenia varios años demas parecia...su...MADRE.

-Veo que no me reconoces Del-Dice La Gardevoir.

Delphox se tenso al escuchar que la llamaran Del ya que solo cuando era una cría le decían así y muy pocas se dio cuenta quien era esa Gardevoir era su madre.

-Ma..Mama er...eres...tu-trataba de formar las palabras Delphox la cual estaba muy sorprendida ya que su madre habia muerto con su padre por culpa de una enfermedad.

Delphox no sabia que hacer queria lanzar a abrazar a su madre pero algo dentro de ella decia que algo andaba mal.

-Hola mi pequeña a pasado mucho tiempo me alegro mucho de verte-Decia la "Madre de Delphox"

-Esto... no pue..de..ser se supone que tu estas muerta-Decia Delphox todavia sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Es cierto mi niña yo estoy muerta pero estoy aquí porque tu no pudiste cumplir tu mision-DIjo Gardevoir cambiando su voz de forma aterradora.

-Quien rayos eres que esa mision de la que hablas-Dice Delphox sumamente nerviosa.

-Ya te lo dije soy un fantasma y la mision la que te hablaba era una mision que me prometiste que cuidarías a tu hermana ya que ella esta destinada hacer la reina del castillo tu solamente naciste para eso tu no eres nadie ya que tu propósito en la vida es siempre cuidar a tu hermana-Decia su "madre" con el mismo tono de voz que antes.

-CALLATE TU NO ERES MI MADRE MI MADRE NUNCA DIRÍA ESAS COSAS-Gritaba furiosa Delphox.

-Veo que te has enojado es una pena-Dijo Gardevoir fingiendo llorar-No se porque te enojas a caso no es lo has escuchado no es asi que tu hermana es perfecta mientras tu solo eres solo la hermana que nadie la siempre has escuchado lo mismo o acaso lo trababas de ignorar métete esto en la cabeza tu eres fuiste y seras siempre un ser inferior a tu gente siempre se a preocupar siempre por tu hermana la bella princesa tu solamente eres su el mundo lo sabe tu eres la hermana que esta demá ese Lucario piensa que tu hermana es mejor que el se enamore de tu hermana mientras tu vas a el Pokémon que te gusta va estar con tu hermana vas a tener que conformarte con ver al pokémon del cual te has enamorado verlo con tu hermana-Terminaba la Gardevoir dejando a Delphox al borde del llanto.

-TE EQUIVOCAS LUCARIO NO ME GUSTA Y SI ME GUSTARA ESO NO TE TENDRÍA QUE IMPORTAR Y SABES QUE NO ME IMPORTA QUE EL SE ENAMORE O SE HAYA ENAMORADO DE MI HERMANA YO NO LE TENGO RENCOR A MI HERMANA LA JURA PROTEGER PERO NO PORQUE ELLA SEA LA PRINCESA QUE EL PUEBLO HAYA ELEGIDO YO LA PROTEJO PORQUE ELLA FUE ES Y SERA SIEMPRE MI ya llorando Delphox.

 **(Mientras tanto)**

Greninja entre toda la niebla caminando preocupado por todos sus compañeros en especial en las princesa las tendría que a Greninja le estaba preocupando mas una cierta pokémon coneja que las mismas princesa aunque no entendía porque mientras caminaba buscando a todos estaba pensando porque estaba mas preocupado por Lola que por las princesas"Porque sera tal vez que porque sin ella la mision puede estar comprometida ya que ella es una posible elegida"

-Si debe ser por eso ¿o no Zora?-Dijo la voz de su hermano el cual había salido de la niebla.

-¿Tu que rayos haces aqui? ¿como pudiste pasar a las estatuas? Bueno no importa-Dijo Zora antes de lanzarse a atacar con corte.

-Yo que tu no haría eso-Dijo Zoroark esquivando el ataque con sencillez.

-CALLATE-Dijo el pokémon anfibio para atacar de nuevo con corte. Pero cuando iba a impactar el golpe un Pokémon lo ataca a el con puño drenaje.

Greninja al ver quien lo había atacado se sorprendió ya que su atacante era nada mas ni nada menos que "Lola".

-¿TU PORQUE RAYOS ME ATACASTE?-Grita sumamente enojado Greninja.

-Facil no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi maestro-Dice Lola mientras se acerca a Zoroark y le da un beso en los labios en frente de Greninja.

Este no sabia porque pero sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho al ver a Lola besar a su "hermano".Greninja lo único que pudo hacer es atacar con hidropulso destruyendo asi a Ronoa y a "Lola".

-Vaya veo que te enojaste al darte cuenta que la pokémon mas importante para ti por la que tanto te preocupas esta de mi lado ahora como mi hembra-Decia Zoroark seguido por la risa de "Lola".Algo que hacia poner a Greninja mas furioso.

Greninja estaba furioso no sabia porque y no le importaba ahora solo queria acabar con su hermano y saber porque "Lola" estaba de su lado.

-¿Que pasa Greninja a caso te enamoraste de mi? de la pobre e indefensa la hembra que en el pasado tu mismo dijiste que era inferior a ti que tu nunca mezclarías tu sangre con una hembra como tu-Decia "Lola" con indiferencia.

Greninja no sabia que decir solo se quedo callado sin saber que decir por alguna razon cada palabra que decía "Lola" sabia que eran verdad y lo que mas le dolia era que la forma que "Lola" se lo decía con tanta indiferencia.

-¿Ahora que harás perdiste a tu aprendis a la hembra del cual te enamoraste? para que seguir luchando porque no te quedas aquí.Sabes que nadie te va a lastimar en la oscuridad-dijo la voz.

 **(En otra parte de la habitación)**

Alakazam recién reaccionaba ya que tanta niebla lo había dejado vez que reacciono se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba en la habitación entonces recordó una antigua leyenda que habia oido de un pokémon especial creado por Giratina el cual se alimentaba del miedo de otros pokémon pero nunca lo había visto. "Talvez estamos con ese pokémon ahora" -Dijo en voz baja Alakazam.

-Veo que tu sabes quien soy entonces esto no va hacer divertido-dijo una voz que salia de la sombra.

-¿Entonces eres tu la creación de Giratina? ¿Que haces aqui? ¿donde están los demas?-Dijo Alakazam preparandose para atacar.

-No te lo recomiendo yo soy Ghost y los demás están en esta habitación atrapado en mis ilusiones el Lucario enfrentándose a su Lopunny enfrentadose a su miedo de quedar pensando en sus asustada por sentirse inferior a su hermana y por ultimo su hermana es la mas que ella no esta asustada ni nada por el estilo al parecer quiere saber si puede usar este poder en un futuro.

-Dejalos libre Ghost o te las veras conmigo-Finaliza Alakazam.

-No gracias primero yo soy mas fuerte que tu segundo ellos tienen que superar los miedos si quieren salir de este cuarto esas son las reglas yo no las puedo cambiar solo seguirlas contigo no puedo meterte en una ilusión ya que seria una estupidez asi que te propongo un trato si tus amigos sobrepasan sus miedo tu te iras con ellos pero si no lo hacen tu me ayudaras a torturalos hasta que mueran-FInaliza Ghost.

-¿De verdad crees que aceptare tal trato?-Pregunta el sabio sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

-No creo en tienes la eleccion si quieres o no ahora tu solamente quedate en silencio y ve como tus compañeros se enfretan a sus miedos o pelea contra mi muere y cuando mueras matare a todos los demas-Finaliza Ghost con una sonrisa perturbadora.

Alakazam solamente se quedo quieto sin moverse sabia que Ghost es mucho mas fuerte que el y si el moria Ghost mataria a todos los demas asi que solo le quedaba confiar en sus compañeros...

 **¿Que pasara los elegidos y las princesas se podran enfrentar a sus mayores miedos? ¿Se quedaran en la habitacion para siempre?**

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste el cap alguna duda o algo dejen un de volver a subir la historia con mas frecuencia tal vez suba una semana si y otra no aunque todavia eso no es ahora sin nada mas que decir adiossssss**


	21. Busqueda terminada parte 4

_Busqueda finalizada parte 4_

 _ **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo etc... yo solo escribo para entretener.**_

Ryu seguia en su combate contra su "padre" un combate muy agotador para el ya que Medichan parecia nunca perder su fuerza.

-¡NO ERES NADIE ¿ASI PIENSAS DERROTARME? ERES DEBIL NUNCA PODRIAS ESTAR A MI NIVEL NUNCA PODRAS DEFENDER A AQUELLOS QUE AMAS PORQUE ERES FUISTE Y SERAS SIEMPRE DEBIL¡-Le gritaba Medichan a su Ryu mientras lo seguia atacando golpeando con diferentes ataques los cuales debilitaban cada vez mas a ya no sabia como enfrentarse ante Medichan Ryu ya se habia dado cuenta que no era su padre pero igual le era muy complicado enfrentarse ante el ya que tenia una increible fuerza y ataques que a el lo dañaba mucho.

Ryu solo estaba defendiendose ya que sabia que no podia atacar a un pokémon el cual lo superaba por tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no dio Medichan lo ataco con una patada salta ya no pudo esquivarlo cuando el golpe impacto con salio volando con mucha rapidez hacia una pared de la habitacion.

"Como rayos lo voy a vencer si apenas puedo seguirle el ritmo"Se pregunto Ryu mientras se traba de levantar despues de recibir ese golpe que fue muy no podia pensar con claridad ya que sabia que ese no era us padre pero igual al verlo no podia evitar recordar las cosas que pasaron cuando el era una pequeña eso no podia atacar con esfera aural y tampoco mega evolucionar ya que los recuerdos de su padre le impedian hacerlo.

-Ya te lo dije eres un inutil llevar por la oscuridad ella te dara el poder suficiente para proteger aquello que quieres-Finalizaba el Medichan con una sonrisa siniestra.

Ryu ya no sabia que pensar ya que parte de el creia que lo que le decia Medichan era cierto que con la oscuridad el se podia hacer sumamente el tenia miedo de ser absorbido por esa oscuridad y ya no poder volver hacer quien era que Ryu se diera cuenta la niebla volvio a aparecer atrapandolo nuevamente.

-Vamos rindete ¿que mas puedes hacer? ¿De verdad piensas acabar con Darkrai con ese poder? quedate aqui-Le preguntaba una voz muy perturbadora.

Ryu ya no tenia fuerza ya que ese Medichan lo habia destrozado y lo que decia era cierto el no tenia suficiente poder para defender a las personas que el queria pero que haria.

-¿Porque seguir peleando si con tu fuerza es inutil? quedate aqui y seras mas fuerte -Decia la voz.

Ryu ya estaba siendo atrapado por las voz le seguia diciendole que se rinda Ryu estaba ya cansado de todo se iba a de repente se le vino a la mente imagenes donde estaba con su hermana cuando entreba con su padre cuando fueron atrapado por las princesas la primera discucion que tuvo con la princesa Delphox su entrenamiendo con Greninja.

Ryu entonces comprendio que todavia no se podia rendir aunque el no tuviera el suficiente poder para defenderlos el de una u otra forma lo haria los defenderia hasta la se con la mirada a Medichan el cual no lograba ver con tanta no lo logro encontrar ataca con esfera aural al piso dispersando la de eso no fue muy dificil saber donde estaba Medichan ya que lo ataco con patada salta lo esquiva y le responde con no logra esquvarlo y es victima de varios golpe y patadas por parte de ultimo finaliza el ataque haciendo una patada tan fuerte que lo manda a volar a volvio pero en su forma Mega atacando con puño suerte para Ryu lo logra esquivar y el tambien Mega evoluciona dejando un combate parejo de ambos lados ya que ahora si Ryu tenia suficiente poder para hacerle frente a Mega Medichan.

Lola por su parte no o estaba llevando muy bien ya que lo que le decia la pequeña Lola aunque ella sabia que no era verdad tenia miedo de perder a su hermano al unico pokémon que siempre le dio un amor incondicional.

-Sabes que tengo razon tu solo conoces dos machos vivos en este mundo uno es tu hermano que ya esta haciendo su propia vida y te dejara de lado y otro es un Greninja que te trata peor que a una basura dime ¿tu que Haras dejaras que tu hermano se olvide de ti que Grennja te trate como un pedazo de basura?-Finalizaba la pequeña Lola mientras la niebla seguia esparciendose por todo el lugar.

-¡CALLATE TU QUE SABES DE MI HERMANO. DE MIS AMIGOS ELLOS TU NO SABES...na..nada de greninja-DIce Lola sin poder creer lo que dijo al final.

Como respuesta La pequeña Lola no pudo evitar reirse a despues mirarla de forma maniatica.

-Eres una estupida si crees que ese Greninja se enamorara de ti el mismo te lo dijo tu eres un ser infierior al el-La pequeña Lola no pudo evitar mostrar nuevamente una sonrisa malefica al terminar de hablar.

Lola estaba tieza sinceramente ella sabia en el fondo que lo que le decia su version en miniatura era la verdad pero ella se negaba a de repente se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Tienes razon pequeña es cierto todo lo que dices Ryu dentro poco se va a dar cuenta del amor que siente por Delphox eso es algo que no puedo que Greninja me vea como una igual ya que para el soy un ser inferior ¿entonces para que pelear? te lo dire voy a pelear para que mi hermano sea feliz con Delphox para que algun dia pueda ser la tia de sus crias voy a pelear para demostrar a Greninja que aunque soy un ser inferior a hacer que el y yo seamos algo mas que amigos quiero demostrarle mis sentimientos y luchar para que el me corresponda y lo hago porque ahora yo y mi hermano no estamos solos ahora tenemos una un proposito y amigos que nos ayudaran-Finalizaba Lola mirando fijamente como la pequeña Lola desaparecia en frente de ella.

( **Mientras tanto)**

-Demonios estos chicos tienen mas voluntad de lo que creia si esto sigue asi pronto se escaparan-Decia la entidad oscura conocida como Ghost.

-Jaja tu plan esta fallando fantasma de cuarta pronto todos lograran superar sus miedos y escaparemos de aqui para seguir con nuestras mision-Decia el sabio con mucha satisfaccion.

-No te confies mucho sabio incluso tu puedes equivocarte-Decial Ghost mientras sonreia maleficamente.

Antes de que el puediera decir algo Ghost le mostro una ventana de la cual se podia a la princesa Gardevoir.

Esta estaba quieta con tranquilidad en el medio de la niebla mirando hacia "la gente de su reino" con una no se quedo quieta mucho tiempo ya que empezo a caminar hacia la la imagen donde estaban los aldeanos y la atraviesa-Dejando muy sorprendidos tanto a el sabio como a Ghost.

-¿Puedes aparecer? ya este juego de niebla me aburrio se que el controlola todo esto eres tu creacion de Giratina-Dice con tranquilidad Gardevoir.

Ghost no sabia que hacer ya que otros pokémon en el pasado trataron de entrar para robar muy pocos lograron pasar la habitacion de arriba y los que llegaron hasta su habitacion no duraban mucho ya que la locura los atacaba y terminaban pidiendo de rodillas esta vez era diferente alguien lo habia llamado especialmente a le despues de pasar por sus miedos con suma solo obedecio.

-¿QUIEN OSA INVOCARME?-Grita Ghost.

-Dejemonos de juegos creacion de Giratina yo vengo a liberar a hoopa para liberar mi reino de la oscuridad ¿Quieres ayudar?-Pregunta una Gardevoir seria.

-TU SIMPLE MORTAL TE ATREVES A TRATAR DE NEGOCIAR CONMIGO CON EL GHOST-GRita un sumamente enfadado Ghost.

-No lo hago solo por mi sino que tambien por tu amo-Responde sin dejar su rostro serio.

-¿DE QUE HABLAS? MI CREADOR ESTA SEGURO EN EL MUNDO DISTORSION-Asegura Ghost.

-¿Eso crees? el que se apodero de mi reino es Darkrai un pokémon que en el pasado era un sirviente de tu el ahora lo quiere traer a este mundo porque sabe que ahora el es mas poderozo que tu amo y lo quiere destruir para el quedarse con el control tanto de este mundo como del mundo tu decision si quieres seguirme tu amo aunque este en el mundo distorsion seguira vivo ahora sino vendra a la tierra para ser destruido por Darkrai-Finalizaba Gardevoir.

Ghost sinceramente estaba con duda de que fue creado solo por una razon la cual era proteger el lugar para que nadie libere al pokémon legendario que esta no queria ver a su amo muerto en la tierra tenia que tomar una decision y era ahora o nunca.

 **(En otra parte del la habitacion)**

Delphox estaba en frente de su madre la cual estaba muy enojada por lo que Delphox habia dicho.

-CALLATE TU NO ENTIENDES TU HACES MAS DIFICIL LA VIDA DE TU HERMANA AL ESTAR VIVA TU ERES SOLAMENTE UN ERROR QUE NUNCA TUVO QUE HABER NACIDO-Le grito la Gardevoir a Delphox.

-¿Asi que era justamente lo que me pensaba? habia sentido una presencia oscura desde oscura desde que entre a esta habitacion y sabia que todo esto era una ilusion pero no sabia que pokémon lo pudo haber echo asi que me monte todo este teatro de que de verdad me dolian las palabras que me el juego termino sal ahora espiritu-Finaliza Delphox volviendo a su estado de animo normal.

El sabio mientras tanto veia desde su posicion como las dos princesas ya habian derrotados a sus miedo al igual que Lola la cual habia derrotado su faltaba Ryu el cual estaba en pleno combate con su padre y Greninja el que parecia que le costaba mas vencer su miedo ya que tambien tendria que aceptar sus sentimientos.

El sabio solo le quedaba esperar ya que no podia ver de que estaban hablando Ghost y la princesa Gardevoir.

 **(Mientras tanto)**

Greninja se enfretaba tanto a su hermano como a su que le estaba costando mucho ya que Lola en estaba en su mega por mas que atacaba con todo lo que tenia no era suficiente para un combate dos contra uno.

-¿Dime que pasa "Maestro"? te estas cansando al parecer no me equivoque al elegir a tu hermano en vez de a ti-Decia Lola con mucho veneno en sus palabras.

-¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA PORQUE AYUDAS AL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO ERES MI APRENDIS MIA MIA Y SOLO MIA!-Grita un ya harto Greninja sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Lola" no aguanto y estallo en carcajadas-Vaya quien diria que el gra Greninja se enamoraria de una simple ladrona-Finaliza "Lola" dejando sorprendido a Greninja.

Greninja se dio cuenta que algo en su interior se rompio ya harto de todo recargo un poderozo ataque hacia Lola y Ronoa destruyendolos completamente.

Greninja despues de ver lo que hizo solo se dispone a seguir caminando ignorando todo lo que paso.

 **(volviendo con Ryu)**

Ryu estaba en cansando aunque estaba ganando su cuerpo perdia resistencia.

-¿Que pasa Ryu ya te estas cansando? eso demuestra lo debil que eres-Dice Medichan muy golpeado tambien.

-No pienso perder si soy debil yo mismo me ami manera-Finaliza Ryu cargando una potente esfera aural.

A Medichan ya no le quedaban fuerzas para esquivar el golpe asi que solo se quedo quieto esperando el impacto con una sonrisa.

-Recuerda esto tu nunca seras fuerte porque tus sentimientos te impiden-Es lo ultimo que dice Medichan antes de de recibir el impacto y desaparecer **...**

 **Esto es todo por hoy lo lamento por no subir y tambien si esta incompleto ya que por falta de tiempo no logre que les guste yo tratare de conseguir mas tiempo para poder subirla todos los miercoles aunque no prometo nada Adiosss**


	22. La busqueda terminada parte 5

La busqueda terminada parte 5

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo.**

Ryu ya cansado solo sonrió por su proesa de haber derrotado a Medichan y vio como la niebla de la habitación empezaba a desaparecer. Ryu lo primero que vio fue a su hermana la cual tenia los ojos rojos por haber llorado. Despues mira a Delphox la cual esta de la misma forma que Lola y por ultimo mira a Greninja este solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Entonces se percato de algo.

\- ¿Oigan no vieron a la princesa Gardevoir? - Pregunta Ryu.

\- No te preocupes Lucario aquí estoy - Dice Gadevoir con Alakazam su lado derecho y un fantasma en su lado izquierdo.

\- ¿Hermana estas bien? ¿que es eso? - Pregunta Delphox al ver a una sombra fantasmal al lado de su hermana.

\- No te preocupes hermana es un aliado - Dice Gardevoir al ver al nerviosismo de su hermana.

\- Si..tu lo dices - Fue lo único que pudo decir Delphox ya que estaba intimidad por la apariencia del Ghost.

Ryu que estaba mirando la escena no sabia que hacer o pensar. Greninja por su parte no se sentia del todo cómodo con la presencia del Ghost.

\- Princesa esta segura usted de esto, no confio en el - Dice el pokémon anfibio mirando a Ghost.

\- Escucha Guerrero yo soy Ghost yo en realidad tengo que evitar que cualquier pokémon salga de esta habitación, pero mi maestro esta en problemas por eso los ayudare y les permitiré salir y liberar a Hoopa - Explica con tranquilidad Ghost.

Greninja al escuchar el relato, aunque desconfiado acepta que el Ghost los acompañe en su viaje.

\- Bueno anciano ¿que nos espera en la siguiente habitación? - Pregunta Lola con su actitud normal.

\- Esto chicos de ahora que o respetan a sus mayores, Como falta una habitación mas antes de poder encontrar a Hoopa no se que se puede esperar en la siguiente habitación así que tengan cuidado - Advierte Alakazam preocupado.

\- La siguiente prueba es complicada en realidad ya que tienen que probar que son pokémon de corazón puro - Explica Ghost.

\- ¿No entiendo como probar que somos de corazón puro? - Pregunta Ryu.

\- En la próxima habitación tendrán que pasar la prueba mas peligrosa ya que mostraran su verdadera personalidad. Sus verdaderos sentimientos y en otras palabras todos en su alrededor verán su verdadera personalidad sus inseguridades, es algo parecido a lo que hicieron en esta habitación pero mas problemática ya que tendrán que aceptarse a ustedes mismos para pasar - Finaliza su discurso Ghost con una sonrisa siniestra.

Ninguno de los presentes quiso decir algo y solo se dedicaron a quedarse callados y caminar hacia la siguiente habitación.

"Esto sera muy divertido" Piensa Ghost.

Una vez en la puerta de la ultima habitación antes de Hoopa ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, Ryu fue el primero en moverse y entrar a la habitación Seguidos por sus compañeros.

Una vez adentro Ryu fue el primero en darse cuenta que algo en el había cambiado en el, los mismo le había pasado a todos, los demás que habían entrado en esa habitación.

\- Oye Lola ¿estas bien? - Pregunta Ryu al darse cuenta que su hermana estaba actuando raro ya que tenia la cara un poco enrojecida.

\- No...no te preocupes por mi Ryu - Dice lola tartamudeando un poco.

\- ¿Estas segura? se te ve un poco rara - Dice Ryu preocupado por su hermana.

\- Lucario deja a tu hermana seguramente debe estar pensando con que pokémon va a salir despues - Dice Greninja de forma fría y venenosa sin siquiera mirarla.

Ha Ryu no le gusto el comentario y estaba por decir algo. cuando Delphox se le adelanto y golpeo a Greninja con la pata abierta en la cara.

\- ¿Princesa? -Fue lo único que pudo decir Greninja.

\- Un caballero nunca habla así de una hembra y menos en mi presencia - Dice de forma contundente Delphox.

Greninja solo se quedo callado.

\- Ustedes siempre comportándose como crías pequeñas algún día piensan madurar - Dice de forma grosera Gardevoir.

\- Perdón tu siempre tienes que actuar de forma madura, siempre simulando ser perfecta cuando eres un persona fria la cual solo se preocupa por ella misma - Responde Lola de la misma forma que hablo Gardevoir.

\- ¿YA BASTA CON SUS ESTUPIDECES MALDITOS NIÑOS ESTÚPIDOS, YA ESTÁN GRANDE PARA JUGAR A LAS CRÍAS PEQUEÑAS! - Grita el sabio bastante enojado por la actitud de sus compañeros.

Ghost el cual miraba la escenas no pudo evitar soltar una risa diabólica, que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Se los dije ustedes no estaban preparados para ver su verdadera identidad, esto es muy divertido ustedes van terminar muriendo aquí y yo veré como mueren JAJAJA - Habla el Ghost entre carcajadas.

\- Asi que esto significaba lo de ver su verdadera identidad, ¿como pasamos esta prueba Ghost? - Pregunta Ryu.

\- No es algo muy complicado pasar cuando la puerta que esta al final de la habitación se abra, pero para que se abra necesitan aceptar su verdadero yo, y que tus compañeros te acepten a ti - Explica Ghost con tranquilidad.

\- ¡COMO RAYOS PUEDES DECIR ESO CON TANTA TRANQUILIDAD! !MALDITO FANTASMA! -Grita exasperada Lola.

\- Puedo decirlo porque no me importa la vida de ustedes, es mas me divierto con su sufrimientos, solo los estoy acompañando para ver si puedo ayudar a mi maestro, si ustedes se convierten en una carga yo mismo me asegurare de matarlos a ustedes - Responde nuevamente con mucha tranquilidad el Ghost.

Antes las palabras que dijo Ghost, todos los demás no pudieron evitar ponerse nerviosos.

Ryu entonces solo sonrió para despues empezar a hablar.

\- Es muy divertido que pienses así Ghost, eso me hace saber que no tengo que confiar en ti, entonces no nos ayudaras al final, aunque sea nos puedes dar informacion ya que tu pareces mas listo que casi todos aquí.

\- Vaya no creí que eras así de frio Lucario pero me agradas y si les dare toda la informacion posible - Responde Ghost con divertido por la verdadera personalidad de Lucario.

\- Te equivocas yo no soy frió me gustarías serlo pero al tratarse de alguien que me puede salvar o acabar con mi vida tengo que ser cuidadoso - Deja las cosas en claro.

\- Entiendo ahora solo vean como pueden salir de aquí, así yo me divierto mas al verlos - Finaliza Ghost antes de desaparecer.

 **¿Que pasara con los elegidos? ¿Podran aceptar su verdadera personalidad? Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado. Siento la tardanza pero por cuestiones personales no pude subir ningun cap. Espero que lo entiendan. Espero que les guste el cap y adiosssssss**


	23. La habitacíon final

La habitacion final.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo y su creador.**

Ryu estaba quieto, pensando en las palabras que habia dicho Ghost "Para que se abra la puerta necesitan aceptar su verdadero yo, y hacer que sus compañeros tambien tienen que aceptarte"

"Esto sera mas dificil de lo que creí " piensa Ryu para si mismo. De repente fue sacado de sus pensamiento por las princesa Gardevoir.

\- Ryu vuelve a la tierra, tenemos que idear un plan para salir de aqui -Dice la princesa Gardevoir con de forma fria y calculadora.

\- Siempre tan madura y calculadora princesita y ahora fria, ¿quien pensaria que fueras asi de venenosa? -Dice Lola con desprecio y hostilidad hacia Gardevoir.

Ryu estaba por trata de evitar el conflicto, lastimosamente la princesa Gardevoir respodio a los insultos de Lola.

\- Ja me causa gracia que tu una ladrona, que quiere ser una una princesa como en un cuento de aprenderas que la vida no es asi, pokémon tonta tu matarias a tu propio hermano,para ser princesa de verdad -Dice mientras sonrie de forma maliciosa.

Ryu sabia que ya le pelea seria inminente, pero igual trato de para la pelea de ambas pokemons hembras. Por suerte Delphox se le adelanto para frenar la pelea ella, parandose en el medio de ambas.

\- Oigan ustedes dos ya basta de peleas, tenemos que pensar como escapar de aqui con vida -Trataba de evitar que sigan con la discucion Delphox.

\- No te metas hermanita, no te das cuenta que yo y esta coneja estamos hablando -Agrede Gardevoir con enojo.

Greninja,el maestro alakazam y por ultimo Ryu estaban quietos, mirando la escena que trascurria frente a sus ojos. veian como sus compañeras se gritaban una a otra o se miraban con profundo odio entre ellas. Ryu ya harto se dispuso a hablar con "tranquilidad"

\- Ya me tienen harto ustedes tres, no estan persiguiendo pokémon con ojos oscuros, tenemos que despertar a Hoopa antes que nos encuentres o peor antes que Darkrai encuentre las piedras faltantes -Expreso Ryu con cara de pocos amigos.

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada, solo se quedaron calladas mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Bueno me alegro que entiendan en que posicion estamos. Volvamos a lo importante para pasar esta habitacion tenemos que aceptar nuestras presonalidades y hacer que los demas la acepten tambien -Explica Ryu de forma severa.

\- No puedo... no puedo... NO PUEDO ACEPTAR ESTO -Grita Lola, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- ¿De que hablas hermana? -Pregunta Ryu.

\- No puedo mostrar mi verdadera personalidad, frente a pokémon que no confio -FInaliza Lola con un tono apenas audible.

Ryu no sabia que hacer o decir para calmar a su hermana. no le quedo mas remedio de hacer una pregunta la cual sabia que se iba arrepentir de hacerla.

\- ¿Lola porque dice eso, sabes que somos hermano y ellos son nuestros amigos?

\- No Ryu nosotros somos hermano pero hemos cambiado mucho al punto, de no reconocernos ellos no son nuestros amigos solo somos herramientos aqui -Finaliza Lola nerviosa con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Es cierto somos herramientas, tampoco somos amigos de ellos, somos aliados necesitamos confiar en ellos -Trata de calmar Ryu a Lola.

Lola no era tontan sabia que lo que decia Ryu era verdad igual le costaba confiar en otro pokemon que no fuera su hermano, pero al ver que su hermano tan seguro esta solo le dedico una sonrisa.

Sus demas conpañeros que estaban obsevando la escena aunque les dolio lo que le dijo Lola ellos sabian que era cierto.

"Bueno una menos ahora falta ver la personalidad de los demas" -Penso Ryu.

Lola se levanto y miro a todos los demas pokemon presente, se seco las lagrimas y camino hasta donde estaba Gardevoir,hasta que estuvo en frente de ella.

\- Escucha Garevoir no confio en ti sinceramente no me agradas, odio tu falcedad tu forma de ser perfecta me agrada verte ahora como eres en realidad una seviper venenosa, pero ambas queremos el mismo objetivo el cual es salvar el reino que te parece si dejamos nuestra diferencias de lado ya que posiblemente yo sea la elegida -Finaliza Lola tenidiendole la pata a Gardevoir.

La pokémon hada solo la miro con indiferencia y le acepto la pata.

\- Escucha Lopunny ami tampoco me agradas eres un pokémon que solo busca la atencion de los demas comportandote como una pequeña cria, y si tienes razon soy fria y venenosa me gusta ser asi odio tener que parecer la princesa perfecta todo el tiempo, Aunque prefiero tener que actuar asi antes de dejar el reino que estuvo en mi familia por generaciones a Darkrai -Dice Gardevoir con mas seria de lo habitual.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a varios de los presentes, incluida a su hermana ya que ella nunca penso que Gardevoir seria asi de fria...

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy lamento si el cap, quedo algo corto es que no me daba el tiempo para escribir todo el capitulo como yo queria. Aunque esto suene una mentira como siempre tratare de subir cap cada vez que pueda.**

 **Bueno me despido por hoy espero que les haya agradado y me perdonen por el cap tan corto**


	24. La habitacion final (parte 2)

La habitacion final (parte 2)

 **Todos los derechos son de pokémon son de nintendo yo solo escribo para entrener y nada mas.**

Greninja estaba sumamente confundido, ya que no esperaba las reacciones que vio de la princesa Gardervoir y Lola. Aunque lo habia descolocado un poco tenia que seguir viendo la "verdadera personalidad" de sus compañeros.

Ryu estaba por otro suspirando tranquilo de que no se hayan matado Gardevoir y Lola. Pero tampoco se podia confiar mucho despues de todo la mirada de su hermana no era normal estaba como a punto de llorar.

Lola tenia diferentes emociones encontradas por una parte sentia odio por su "amiga" gardevoir. Mientras que por otro lado con delphox era todo lo contrario a su lado estaba se sentia segura como cuando esta con su hermano, Pero con greninja se sentia sentimientos raros como ¿cariño? ¿confianza? o tal vez otro sentimientos mas fuerte ya que cada vez que cruzaba mirada con el sentia su cuerpo temblar.

Greninja por otro lado el trataba de no mostrar ningun sentimiento aunque cada vez que miraba a Lola se le venia a la cabeza la imagen de ella dando un beso a su hermano y eso le hacia hervir la sangre.

Delphox por otro lado trataba de mantener la compostura, y dejar que el cerebro pueda mas que los sentimientos.

\- ¿Ryu que haremos aqui? segun dijo ghost aqui tenemos mas oportunidad de volvernos locos y matarnos entre nosotros antes de salir de aqui -Pregunta Delphox trantando de no sonar preocupada.

El cerebro de Ryu estaba procesando a 100% para ver como lograr salir de esa endemoniada habitacion pero no se le ocurria nada solo tenian que aceptarse entre si.

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de aceptarnos entre nosotros -Respondo Ryu sin estar muy convencido de sus palabras. Algo que no paso desapercibido por Gardevoir.

\- ¿Estas seguro de tus palabras? sabes que es imposible un pokémon de la realeza como yo este de acuerdo en aceptar a pokémons como ustedes -Finaliza Gardevoir con una sonrisa superioridad.

Lola si algo odiaba era que la hagan sentir inferior a ella por status ya sea social o economico, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su hermano le mando una mirada de advertencia bastante severa y ella nunca buscaria llevarle la contra a su hermano asi que por esta vez se trago su orgullo.

Greninja que habia visto a Lopunny asi aunque el trate de esconder sus emociones algo en su pecho le empezo a doler no fisica sino emocinalmente, nuevamente le vino a la cabeza la imagen que el estaba empezando a odiar la cual era SU estudiante Lopunny con su hermano en un beso apasionado. La rabia contenidad pudo mas que su racionalidad.

\- Patetica no sabia que eras tan debil como para cerra tu boca por una simple mirada de tu hermano eres patetica -Solto Greninja sin siquiera mirarle a la cara a Lola

Lola tras escuchar eso por mas que intentara responder no podia sentia un terrible nudo en la garganta. Esta solo se quedo callada cabizbaja casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Ryu al ver a su hermana en ese estado no pudo soportarlo y se abalanzo para atacar a Greninja pero Delphox se puso en el medio de ambos evitando la pelea.

\- Lucario no es momento de pelear entre nosotros por favor calmate -Decia Delphox mientras miraba fijamente a Ryu.

Ryu solo asintio, no sin antes mandarle una mirada amenazante a Greninja.

Gardevoir solo reia mientras miraba la escena que se habia formado.

En cuestion de minutos todos los pokemon dentro de la habitacion estaban cada uno de diferente estado emocional. Lola estaba sumamente deprimida. Greninja por su parte estaba alejado del grupo pensativo. Ryu estaba con ganas de asesinar a Greninja y tratando de levantar el humor de su hermana. Delphox trataba de calmar el habiente entre Greninja y Ryu. Gardevoir tenia una sonrisa que hacia notar que estaba disfrutando lo que veia, mientras el sabio trataba de mantener la compostura.

\- JAJAJA ES TAN DIVERTIDO VER A USTEDES SIMPLES POKEMON PELEAR POR ESTUPIDECES -Gritaba Ghost.

Todos los demas pokémon estaban sorprendidos por la voz del Ghost.

\- Ghost todavia estaba aqui crei que se habia ido -Ryu fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Ghost como respuesta solo solto una risa macabra.

\- ¿Tu crees que me perderia ver como ustedes se terminan destruyendo fisica y mentalmente?

Ryu solo solto una largo suspiro para despues sonreir dejando desconcertados todos los presente incluido ghost.

\- ¿Que rayos te pasa? ¿porque Giratina estas sonriendo con esa cara de idiota? -Pregunta entre asustada y enojada Gardevoir.

Ryu solo seguia sonriendo sin dar ninguna explicacion, asustando aun mas a los presentes.

\- her...hermano ¿estas bien? -Pregunta de una muy preocupada Lola.

Pero Ryu segui sin responder.

Greninja ya harto de la situacion lanza un hidropulso a Lucario. Pero Lucario ni lo esquiva solo se queda sonriendo hasta recibir el impacto.

El hidropulso hace que salga volando Lucario y que impacte contra una pared.

\- OYE QUE RAYOS TE PASA IDIOTA PORQUE RAYOS ATACAS A MI HERMANO -girta Lola bastante molesta.

Greninja ni la mira solo le responde con un - Era necesario.

Delphox se va acercar a ver como esta Ryu pero lo que ve la deja aun mas sorprendida. Ve a Ryu sentado en el lugar donde fue el impacto sonriendo de una forma mas escalofriante.

Antes que Delphox pudiera decir algo Ryu empezo a correr en direccion de Greninja para atacarlo.

Greninja antes de que pudiera defenderse recibe el impacto de una esfera aural. Mandandolo a estrellarse contra una pared.

Greninja se levanta y busca atacar con hidropulso pero recibe otra esfera aural.

Lola al ver a ambos peleando va a tratar de separarlos. Pero el sabio la detiene.

\- SUELTEME ANCIANO SI NO LO DETENEMOS SE VAN A MATAR -Grita Lola desperada.

La voz de Ghost detuvo los gritos de Lola.

\- Parece que alfin exploto el Lucario -Dice en voz alta el fantasma pokémon. - Parece que no pudo retener mas todos sus problemas mentales...

 **Hola gentee lo se no subo algo hace muuucho tiempo lo siento espero que les guste el cap volvi a subir ya que aunque no me vaya bien en la escuela ya vienen las vacaciones y quiero empezar a escribir nuevos fics bueno vere de donde saco tiempo para subir mas capitulos**


	25. La habitacion final (parte 3)

La habitación final (parte 3)

 **Todos los derechos de pokémon son de nintendo no busco ganar nada mas que experiencia y disfrutar escribiendo.**

Ryu no se detenía atacaba con esfera aural sin piedad. Greninja hacia todo lo posible para esquivar y responder con hidropulso pero era imposible ya que los ataque que lanzaba Ryu eran muy rápidos.

Lola veía la escena y trataba de ir para detener a ambos pero el sabio la detenía como podía. Delphox trataba de bloquear la pelea atacando a ambos con lanzallamas o psíquicos, Gardevoir por su parte solo analizaba la escena del combate pensando en que le pasaba a Ryu ya que en el transcurso del combate a Ryu no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

El fantasma pokémon sonreía al ver por fin al pokémon líder desatado atacando con todo ya que para el era muy divertido tolo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡YA DETENGANSE MALDITOS LOCOS DEJES DE PELEARSE! -Gritaba desesperada la pokémon coneja.

Hasta que Lola se canso y con un salto logro pasar a el sabio para ponerse en el medio de ambos pokémon para ver si lograba frenarlos. Ryu al ver a su hermana bloqueando sus ataques decide desistir, pero Greninja al ver la ventaja que tenia sobre la situación estaba por atacar. Hasta que escucho el grito de la princesa gardevoir. -Quieto Greninja.

Gardevoir se acerca a Ryu con una mirada misteriosa. Ryu por su parte sigue con esa sonrisa un tanto incomoda para sus compañeros.

\- Oye ¿ya se te paso la locura? -Pregunta Gardevoir mirando seriamente a Ryu el cual responde con la misma sonrisa que tenia anteriormente.

\- Ustedes me llaman loco pero no lo soy, solo se que mi mente al fin se termino de romper el bloqueo psíquico y no puedo controlarme. Pero me agrada no poder controlarme me gusta volver hacer el que tuve que ser en un inicio de mi vida ¿me recuerdas Lola? -Pregunta mirando fijamente a su hermana la cual estaba petrificada. - ¿Que pasa hermanita acaso no recuerdas a tu hermano despues de todas las cosas que nos paso? -Dice Ryu esta vez con burla.

Lola no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando algo que ella espero que nunca mas volviera a pasar.

\- ¿A caso eres tu volviste? -Preguntaba Lola nerviosa.

\- Quien mas crees que soy idiota -Dice un visiblemente molesto Ryu.

Por su parte los demás miembros de la habitación estaba confundidos y sorprendidos por la actitud de ambos hermanos ya que en todo este tiempo no habían visto a Ryu con esa actitud tan desatada. Con Lola la actitud que tenia era como de niña pequeña asustada nerviosa y casi temblando.

\- ¿Alguien me puede decir que rayos les pasa a ustedes dos? -Pregunta Greninja tratando de recobrar la compostura.

\- Claro pequeño ninja de segunda te explicare que esta pasando, resulta que esta es mi actitud real, la que estaba sellada por seguridad, mi padre hizo un sello psiquico cuando era un cachorro para bloquear mi personalidad-Explica Ryu con tranquilidad.

Todos los presente se sorprendieron ante la revelación de Ryu, excepto Lola y Ghost. Gardevoir por su parte no sabia que pensar acerca lo que le había dicho Ryu solo soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Vaya eres mas interesante de lo que yo creía Ryu -Dice gardevoir con un sonrisa poco visible en su rostro.

\- Lo que tu digas linda espero que ahora logremos llevarnos bien -Dice Ryu con una sonrisa.

\- No te creas mucho todavía eres un pokemon de segunda para mi. Lo único que cambia es que ahora eres un poco mas interesante - Finaliza gardevoir con una sonrisa venenosa en su rostro.

Lola estaba estaba que echaba fuego por la boca al ver a su hermano aun con esa diferente personalidad el era Ryu, era su hermano y lo quería con todo su corazón. Coqueteando con una pokemon tan superficial como lo era Gardevoir. Delphox por su parte estaba también sumamente molesta por la actitud de su hermana y Ryu pero trataba de mantenerse serena aunque tenia unas ganas tremendas de tostar a Ryu y a su hermana.

\- JA JA JA esto se esta poniendo muy divertido al fin pude ver como eres Ryu ahora mi pregunta para es ¿qué harás? seguirás buscando la forma de destruir a Darkray o simplemente dejaras ese pensamiento en el olvido. La opcion que tomes sera decisiva -Finaliza Ghost mirando divertido a Ryu.

\- Tengo que salvar este podrido mundo así que derrotare a Darkray -DIjo Ryu con voz muy decidida.

Lola a pesar que no le gustaba la personalidad de su hermano le gusto su determinación que tenia así que decidió seguirle el juego. Delphox por su parte tenia muchas dudas de como iba a terminar esto pero decidió que no era el momento de discutir con Ryu. Greninja al igual que Delphox prefiero mantenerse callado también por el momento. Gardevior solo quería ver como terminaba su "juego" ya que ver a Ryu con su nueva personalidad sera bastante divertido para ella.

El sabio miraba lo que estaba pasando complacido por como van pasando las cosas "pero las cosas no pueden salir bien" era el pensamiento del sabio ya que se empezaron a escuchar fuertes explosiones en el piso superior...

 **Hola gente volví despues de mucho tiempo he estado ocupado en diferentes proyectos. pero cada vez que puedo trato de actualizar mi fic. no prometo nada ya que no se me dan bien las promesas. Solo diré que tratare que este fic vuelva todos lo miércoles.**

 **Pues fue una decisión un poco apresurada hacer este capitulo. eso desmuestra que todavía soy un poco novato ya que pude desarrollar mejor la trama de lo que esta echa. tratare de seguir mejorando en dirección de trama y sucesos ya que en estas vacaciones estoy estudiando mejores formas de narracion entre otras cosas. Bueno no los aburro mas con las cosas de mi vida espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy un review siempre se agradece**

 **Adiossssssss**


End file.
